A Weird reality
by Axel-Got it Memorized
Summary: Roxas has had to live with his curse ever since he met his best friend Axel when he was little. His father stopped loving him long before that. Now he's older, and very introverted, his father beats him, his love is a man, and to top it all off he's a freak. Just when something goes right, everything goes all wrong. He never thought his life would be like this, never. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1: This Day Sucks

**Hey guys, I know it's been...years...but I've been trying to rewrite this story. I finally got it to work well. So yeah, I am rewriting this all again(not that there's much to rewrite) I hope I don't loose people over this. I personally like this better, it flows better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Hears or Final FantacyVII**

**Warnings:Boy love, yaoi, sexual abuse(later chapters),male-male sex, furries, and crazy goings on. if you don't like, you don't have to read it, simple as that.**

_**Night-the-Dragon **_**Is betaing my story~ so it wont be so damn tense confused. She's doing a very good job! so I hope you enjoy the fact that TI's now going to be completely in present tense, no if ands or fucking butts! Not even sexy Axel butts! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in the early morning; it was still pitch dark, from a rather compromising dream. I was left panting and tingling all over where my dream companion had been touching and caressing. Sighing, I reached up to feel my fuzzy, warm cat ears, and tug at them softly. It was a habit of mine, one that calmed me down. "D-Damn…." I mumbled, burying my face into my soft pillow. I curled up into a ball, and ignored the terribly painful problem between my legs. I curled my tail around my body, blushing darkly as I stared into the darkened room. "Axel…" I whisper to no one. My room was small, and full of old memories, memories that haunt me today. My book shelf was half full of my childhood books, and school books. My desk had just finished homework left over from before I went to bed. My bed was nestled into the corner of my room, far away from my door, and closest to the window. Then, my blood ran cold as the silence was broke by the familiar footsteps of my father outside my door.

My door creaked open, revealing a very drunk and angry Cloud Strife. I try not to react, slow my breathing, and pretend to sleep. I was hoping father would just leave me alone tonight. The taller blond man made me unable to stop shaking despite myself. Cloud clamored in to the now half lit room, grumbling angrily. "Get up you lazy shit. You've got school today. Your mother left for work already." Cloud pulled the black and white checkered blanket off of me, and growled at the sight of my cat features. "What's got you so worked up? You better quit your shaking boy, or I'll give you something to be afraid of, or did I catch you being bad. Speak up boy!" Cloud slurred drunkenly. His breath made my sensitive nose twitch.

I whimpered, my ears folding back in my fear. Cloud pulled on my ear roughly. I whimpered in pain and sat up; my eyes snapped open staring into angry copies of my sapphire eyes. "F-Father?" I whimpered, tears welling in my eyes. My sensitive ears burned from my father's grip, which only got harder. I whimpered again and tried to pull away. Cloud frowned at me, staring, looking in disgust.

"Why do you look like me?" He complained angrily, as he looked me over disgustedly. "I never asked for you, you freak. My family would be normal if not for you, if you hadn't inherited the damn curse." He spat on my cheek. Tears fell down my cheeks and I closed my eyes again. I knew he hated me. It didn't used to be this way, but when the curse started to show more prominently, Daddy became cold. Now I'm constantly reminded that I am a freak of nature, and to be hated by the one person who is supposed to stand by me as a fellow man. This hurt deeply, and I don't know if it will ever get better, or go back to the way it used to be.

Whimpering again I struggle harder to get away. I know calling Cloud 'Daddy' would earn me one of two reactions, my ass would be grass, or Cloud would leave me alone. The way my ear was burning, I decided to take my chances, it felt like he was pulling it off. Taking a shuddering breath, and opening my eyes slowly, I looked into his eyes, pitifully. "D-Daddy…" I whisper, "L-Let go….It hurts…" Cloud's face grew dark, and my heart stopped for a fraction of a second. He growled and punched my cheek hard. I fall back onto my bed, and curl up tight to myself. It was a 50/50 chance of getting out unscathed, so I guess he's more angry then I thought. I locked my brain away as he punched and kicked and hit and yelled. It would hurt later, when my mind came back to me, but right now, all I wanted to think of was my dream, and the face of my favorite person.

Cloud stops his torture after an unknown amount of time, and leaves me lying there, broken. After I heard him go down stairs, I get up and I limp down the hall to the bathroom, my ears lying flat on my head, and my tail wrapped around my frail beaten torso. I barely noticed my brother, Sora, watching me curiously. My twin walked up to me, his messy brown hair over his identically blue eyes. "Roxas, what happened?" The brunette looked me over with calculating eyes, and his cute worried face.

My eyes don't look into his, but they do find the floor very interesting. I could feel my cheeks heating up and tears welling in my eyes. I didn't have to look up to see Sora's calculated expression turn angry. My stomach twisted and I made a dash for the bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet and gripping the porcelain tightly, I dry-heaved until I tasted last night's dinner. Tears fell down my cheeks, and I whimpered when my stomach was done torturing me.

I heard Sora from behind me, shuffling his feet and sitting next to me. He petted my ears soothingly, knowing it helps me. "Roxas...are you ok?" He said softly, pausing his speech for a second, "You aren't just sick, are you Rox?" His voice was soft, yet it had a sting to it. I hated that Sora knew, yet it saved me some nights. Sora was always there for me, acting like an older brother, when in reality I was born minutes before he was. Sora is my earthbound guardian angel, and it pains me to know I'm causing him to worry.

"He was drunk last night...and... apparently had a bad day." I whispered and purred miserably, hoping it would make my stomach feel better. I closed my eyes tight and purred louder, tears threatening my eyes again. My stomach hurt, my chest hurt, my face hurt, and my heart hurt.

I didn't stop purring until Sora pulled me close. "Roxas, you have to tell mom." His voice was soothing and calm, but firm and authoritative. Leave it to the "older" twin to be so caring. I mewled and whined at him.

"Mom can't know Sora! It….it would crush her! I'll be fine...really; maybe dad will work late tonight. It's Friday. He usually works late on Friday." I said hopefully, looking into Sora's eyes with a small, hopeful smile. Sora just gave me a sad look saying 'Don't get your hopes up.'

I looked down and breathed heavily, laying my head on his shoulder. "Why...why does dad hate me? He...he used to love me so much..." I shuddered and whimpered, "I remember when he would come home and ask how my day was, or take us both out for sea salt ice cream." I whispered, crying lightly.

I felt Sora's arms squeeze me tighter. I envied my brother; he was normal, completely normal. He was full human, and smart, fun, and….liked girls. He had an amazing girlfriend, Kairi. I wished I could be him; Sora was allowed to be happy.

"Sora, Roxas, get down here and eat before it gets cold!" Our father yelled angrily from the kitchen.

Fear shone in my eyes at the sound of his voice. Sora sighed and answered him. "We're just going to shower first dad, we'll be down soon!" He held me tight as I shook, feeling more than I could understand. Then he let go and stood, holding his hand to me. I took it, biting my lip miserably, my sharp canine digging into my lip.

"Take a shower, I'll take one in mom's and dad's bathroom, then let me put some cover-up on those bruises, ok?" My brother helps me up and pulls me into a tight hug. "But make it short so mom doesn't get suspicious." Then he let me go, looked back at me with a smile and started for our parent's bathroom.

Half an hour later, Sora and I sat down at the table; Sora nodded to dad. I kept my head down, staring my plate. Sora starts rambling about his plans for the day. I sat quietly as Sora prattled on, filling the space with sound. It is uncomfortable, sitting next to my father as I pick at my food. I couldn't quite sit still, or get my stomach to want the food that was in my face. The smell was nauseating and it took every ounce of me to shove the tiniest of bites into my mouth. My father must have noticed this because he barked at me to eat, and not waste his food. So I did, I shoveled down the bacon and eggs on my plate and stood.

"I'm going to walk today…." I whispered, not looking up at my father. Sora stood to say something, but I walked too quickly. I took my plate to the sink, washed it, and booked it to the hall closet before Cloud or Sora could protest. I put on my black and silver air-walks, and my black and white checkered sweater. Then I swung my black 'the used' messenger bag over my shoulder and ran out of the house. I hadn't realized that it was raining, and I hate rain. While I walked in the downpour, I rummaged through my backpack for my Linkin' Park beanie to hide my ears. When I found it I slipped it on and thanked some higher power that I had it. Rain always made my ears cold. The next thing I went searching for was my iTouch, but couldn't find it. I was halfway to school when I realized that it was sitting on my desk, with all of my math and science homework for today. I cursed loudly and continued trudging to school. Today already sucks.

I limped onto campus; the blows to my chest were starting to hurt really badly. Every time I moved my upper body, I felt like someone stabbed me in the chest. I hadn't even noticed that my makeup had come off in the rain. Nor had I noticed that my best friend, Axel Flynn, had walked up to greet me. He leaned down to inspect my bruised cheek. "Roxy, what the hell happened to your cheek?" He frowned, reaching up to touch it.

I flinched away and looked away from him. "Nothing, It's no big deal…." I breathed shallowly, and tried to be small. Before I knew what was happening, Axel had lifted my chin. My face turned up and he inspected it with his brilliant green eyes. Those eyes reminded me of summer fields and meadows, filled with butterflies and fun things to chase. I blush darkly and start tearing up at the stupid thoughts. If only I could be normal.

"Roxas, what's wrong…..what happened?" He sounded worried, and his eyes portrayed the same emotion, with a slight mix of anger. Axel can't find out. I need to lie, and lie well. The longer I didn't answer him, the angrier he got. Axel was terrifying when he was really angry. Soon I found myself being too scared to speak. He gave me the same look that Cloud gives me when I call him 'daddy'. "Roxas! Just tell me what happened! Is it so bad you don't even trust me with your problem?" He roared.

"Yes…" I whispered meekly. He shouldn't have to know that my father hurts me. It's not like Cloud has ever hurt me….down there. Just a few broken ribs, and a couple dark bruises. Nothing that wouldn't heal in time, and nothing that I didn't deserve. Apparently, my answer isn't what Axel had wanted from me. His eyes grew murderous and he grabbed my arm, pulling me through the large crowds of curious students. I tried to pull away, whimpering and mewling in pain. "A-Axel…please, let go…it hurts…let go…" I cried softly, maybe too soft. He didn't stop, maybe he hadn't heard me. My redheaded friend dragged me into an empty class room, shut the door and slammed me against the door. I yelped in pain and cowered away.

"You don't trust me? Roxas….you have always trusted me, with everything….even…even this." He pulled my hat off and petted my ears soothingly. "What can be so much worse than this? What needs to be more secret than this?" He whispered, but the angry edge was still in his voice. I shivered and opened my mouth to speak, only to instantly close it. I'm scared.

"Axel….my dad….he…he….he beats me…..He woke me up….Dad was drunk and angry last night…he took it out on me…" I whisper, looking at Axel's strong, warm-looking chest. I wished to bury myself away there, in the fortress of his strong arms, and cry. I wasn't looking at Axel, so when he lifted my shirt, I yelped and gasped in pain. His fingertips brushed over a very showing rib.

"Roxas….this…he broke your rib….how long had he been hurting you?" Axel sounded pitiful. This made me feel terribly guilty, for ever worrying him, and for keeping secrets. I hate secrets, I hate lying, and I don't like that my whole life is a big lie. I never noticed when I started whimpering and mewling as I cried. But I did know when Axel hugged me to his chest, nuzzling my ear. "Rox, let's go….I'll go call Reno, alright? He'll get us out of school, and….he'll talk to Principle Ansem, alright? Just let me take care of you."

I knew it was a bad idea to accept his offer. Cloud will be mad when he finds out. But I didn't care at the moment, when I was in Axel's arms. It brought me back to the dream I had earlier, where his hands were all over, but never hurting. He whispered into my ear, and made my body tingle. Axel's essence made my body feel weightless, and relaxed. Nothing felt wrong. I nodded, agreeing to his idea and he immediately called Reno.

"Hey bro, I need a favor…yeah…No, hey come on, I don't want to just….no! Come on Re….It's for Roxas…No I will not tell you why. Just tr-…Reno I AM NOT JUST TAKING HIM OUT OF SCHOOL FOR…T-THAT!" Axel's face was red and he stammered. It made me wonder what they were talking about. The red color in Axel's cheeks were cute, and I giggled softly, but whined a second later from the pain. Axel looked down at me, looking serious again. "Reno, please, Rox will explain if he feels up to it, but this is important. Just get us out of school, and take us to see Aerith, alright? Thanks bro, I owe you one." Axel hung up and smiled at me. "Here," He slid my hat back on my head and grabbed my backpack from me. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2:I Hate Hospitals

**Hey guys! Guess who actually updated at a reasonable time? Me! I actually enjoy this story . a lot...OH! Axel and Reno are German, translation is in the (...) after the sentence. If there's grammatical German Errors, /please/ tell me. cause even though I took 3 years of German in high school, doesn't mean I learned anything XD. although...to me they look decent o.o. ANYWHOSAL! tell me what you think, please! I won't keep writing if people don't tell me what they want, or if they even like it!**

**Disclaimer: not my characters  
**

**Warning: it's rated M for a reason...**

**ZE GERMAN HAS (HOPEFULLY) BEEN FIXEDED! ouo all thanks to the most awesome-ist German person on the internet! HikariKurayami88. Who took the time to review and actually took the time out of their lovely day to tell my im wrong and helped me fix it. So to you, I raise a mug of fine fine rootbeer, cause that shit's the best.  
**

**._. still too lazy to fix the grammar and stuff...**

* * *

Axel took my hand and walked me straight to the main office, he looked upset. "Yuna, Roxas was pushed down some stairs by Seifer, again. I got Reno to come take him out of school, he looks like he's got a concussion or something, look at his face!" He growled and pulled me in front of him. I kept my gaze down and kept silent. I'm grateful for Axel not telling about my dad. I don't know what I would have done if he had. I could feel my ears twitch at the thought of other people knowing my secrets. If one was to uncover, all of them would. I would be named a freak, and be shoved into an insane asylum, or be made to be a lab cat for scientists.

Yuna was watching me intently and sighed. "Alright, thank you for telling me Axel. Wait here for your brother, and make sure Roxas gets that bruise looked at." She smiled. I have never felt so relieved in my life. I was sure she was going to ask if my father knew, or if I had called my parents. Yuna spoke up again. "I'll e-mail your teachers and tell them that you're out for an injury and need time to make up today's work."

I smiled and nodded slowly. "Thank you." I whispered to her, out of breath. All of a sudden, I felt light headed and unfocused. I couldn't breathe well, and I hadn't even noticed that I was fallen down, down, down. My cheeks felt hot and I felt something trickle down from my nose. My body felt like a sack of pins and needles. What was happening? I heard Axel's voice, but it was muffled and weird. What was going on? I couldn't feel or see anything, I don't understand.

"Yuna! I think he's coming to!" Who was that, oh, right, Axel. But what did he mean by, 'coming to'? I slowly opened my eyes, and groaned again a harsh light. The next thing I know, my mom, Axel and Sora are hovering over me. "Roxy, are you alright, does it hurt?" Axel asked, he sounded worried.

Sora spoke up next, "What happened Roxas! Why did you fall down the stairs?" He sounded worried as well, and I opened my mouth to say something, but Axel cut me off.

"He didn't fall, Seifer pushed him!" He growled, though it sounded like there was a double meaning to those words.

My mom was crying something like, "My poor boy, I'm glad your alright, my poor boy." I barely could understand what was going on around me. There was so much chaos that I started to panic. The machine that was giving off a steady slow beep was starting to pick up. I wanted out of here, out of this bed, away from the noise and the lights.

"Give him some space, yo. He just woke up." The sounded like Reno, Axel's older brother. "Man Axel, when you say things are serious, you mean it don't you?" I looked to the door on my left and blinked at him. They all backed off a bit, going to sit down in their chairs. I tried to sit up, but my rib gave a sharp stab to my insides. "Ah!" Then Axel was by my side, laying me back down.

"You have a couple bruised ribs, one is broken, don't move so much." He rubbed my ear and I purred miserably, nuzzling into his hand. I almost put myself back to sleep with my purring but someone else walked though the door. Axel stopped playing with my ear and I felt him tense beside me. This had me curious so I looked over to see my father, Cloud, standing at the door, disheveled looking work attire, and a seething expression. Sora got up and tugged him into a chair. I was not comfortable with him here. He needs to leave, I don't want him here.

My mom got up and kissed his cheek. "Darling, Roxas has-"

My father rudely cut my mother off with a growl. "Yeah, I know. Pushed down stairs. I'm just here because they called me out of a meeting." He glared at me. I felt betrayed by the fact he thought I was hurt from falling down steps. "You need to learn to be less clumsy Roxas." He spat out my name, and I flinched. It surprised me my mom didn't notice the animosity in his voice toward me. I whisper a small 'I'm sorry' and I could feel Axel and Sora watching me with unhappy faces. What am I supposed to do? I'm the black sheep, the one no one wants; I need to be compliant to survive.

"Well, now that I know your mother is here, I'll be going back to work." he stood and left, not saying a word more. I didn't mind though, I could breath easy now. I laid back a bit and sighed, putting my arm over my eyes. I felt like crying. My dad didn't really care if I was ok. He just wanted to make it look that way.

My mom must have thought I was tired or something, so she walked over and pet my hair. "Darling, are you tired? I'll go ask the doctor if you can leave." She kissed my forehead and went in search of my doctor. Reno watched us closely, frowning.

"Roxas! You didn't tell me dad hit you that hard! You have to tell mom! This is just...this is a whole-" Sora yelled at me until Axel stopped him. I started to cry, and tried to hide away from them both. "Halte die klappe! Sora! Your making him cry."(Shut up Sora!) He warned as he covered my brother's mouth.

"Roxas, what is this about your father hitting you?" Reno spoke up, and he sounded pissed. His voice was almost demonic. I shrunk away and Sora whined to get away from Axel. I hid under the scratchy hospital covers.

"Please...don't tell mom...mom loves him...I don't want to hurt mom..." I whined. I heard shuffling and a slap, then Reno yelling in German.

" Wie konntest du ihn so verletzt zu werden? Dumbkopf! Warum hast du nicht sagen, seine Mutter! Und du! Sora! Du hättest sagen könntest etwas a-"(How could you let him get injured like that? Idiot! Why didn't you say anything to his mom! And you! Sora! You could have-) he was cut off by Axel's smooth voice.

"Brüder, Roxas told us not to. How were we supposed to hurt him that way? I just learned about this today...but Sora could have said something." He sighed and I poked my head out from under the covers. They all looked at me and I cowered away from them. This was unnerving and I felt horrible for making them fight.

"I...if mom and dad get divorced...then Sora would be hurt too...Sora loves dad. Just-" I was cut off by an angry, red faced Sora.

"Roxas, I don't like him if he is hurting my brother, my twin. I didn't want you to hate me if I said something." He sat on the bed next to me and took my hands in his, and stared into my eyes. I could barely look back at him; I was feeling like he was staring into my soul. "Rox, you used to be so...bright, sunny. Like me, you know? But now you're afraid, and you keep your head down." He lifts my chin to make me look him his eyes better, "I was too young to do anything when dad started to turn on you for being under the curse...now that I'm older, I'm afraid of him, too. I don't know what to do..." he sobbed and the sound made my heart shatter and embed the pieces in my lungs. The sight of my brother crying for me crushed my soul. I couldn't breath.

"Sora...It's-" just then my mom walked in with a wide smile. We all froze and I felt the pieces of my heart rebuild itself, freeze over and plummet into my stomach. Were they going to tell her? Reno would, Reno has always hated it when Axel let me get hurt. He is like my bigger brother. Axel is mad at me though, for not telling. They all could say something. My head spun as I prayed that no one would say anything. I look at Axel, begging him not to speak, then Reno. They both look indifferent. That scares me.

"Good news! …Sora, why are you crying?" Her smile instantly fell when she saw his tears. I looked to Axel, asking what I should do. "Honey, what's wrong?" My mom asked, more worried. Axel looked at me, watched me intently. He was urging me to tell my mom about my father. I shook my head and looked away.

"I just don't like seeing my brother is so much pain..." he whispered and nuzzled my hands. "Can he go ho-"

Axel cut off my brother and my heart jumped at the sound of his voice. "Mrs. Strife..." He glances at me, than looks back at mom, "Can Roxas come to my house? Sleep over for the weekend? We have a little project and its due Monday..." he trailed off. I didn't think it would work. But I forgot how much my mom likes Axel.

"Oh, well, the doctor only said for him to be careful of the rib and try not to strain himself...but if your just going to put him to work...that doesn't-"

Axel cut off my mom and smiled in his charming way. I felt my heartbeat quicken, and it sounded by the heart monitor. Everyone looked at me, worried. Axel spoke up, "Rox, are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..." I mumbled and bit my lip. This isn't good. I need to calm down, and fast. "I'm just scared...dad didn't seam too happy that I was hurt…Mom, can I go stay with Axel for the weekend? Let dad cool off? I bet the bill is driving him crazy." I mumble, looking to my bewildered mother. My heart pounded and looked back at her pleading. "You know Axel and Reno won't let me do anything strenuous. They will probably try to carry me home..." I chuckled and Axe did too. Axel looked at my mom, a brilliant smile on his handsome face. She looked between us and sighed.

"Yes, alright, fine. But promise that you won't hurt yourself." She hugged me tight and I winced. She immediately let go and instead kissed my cheek and pet my ear. I purr at her and smile. That seemed to calm her down. She sighs again. "And I want phone calls before bed, ok?" I chuckled, my mom always says this when I spend the night over at anyone's house. I nodded and smiled more. "Alright, well, I've signed you out already. So you can leave. "

Reno grinned "Bitte, we will take care of him. Komm Katzchen, let's get you home."(Please...come kitty) I giggled at the nickname, and nodded. I slowly got up and closed my eyes tightly as pain shot up my spine. I heard Axel call my nickname "Katzchen? Are you alright? Maybe he should stay here..."

"No! Axel, I want to go with you! I don't want to stay here...I'm fine, really." I protest, pleading to him with my eyes. His emerald eyes search my sapphire and I couldn't help but feel that he was babying me. "I'm fine Axel, trust me." I stood slowly and smiled. The redheaded brothers looked at each other and sighed.

Axel sighed and looked to his brother and said, " Also, wer wird ihn Heim tragen?"(So, who's carrying him home?) I huffed and looked away, blushing. It annoyed me when they spoke German to each other. I don't understand what they're saying most of the time.

Reno grinned at him and said," Ich denke du solltest. Du wird wie ein Held oder so etwas aussehen."(I think you should, you would look like hero or something.) Reno grinned and that made Axel blush. I shook my head and walked over to my mom and hugged her. She hugged me back like I would break if she put any real pressure on me. I smiled at this; she was so weird, but I love her.

Mom and I let go of each other and I hugged Sora and whispered in his ear. "I'm not mad at you, I love you Sora; thank you for being a great brother." He hugged me back, tight around my waist. My chest hurt like no tomorrow, but I didn't complain. I let him hug me. I knew he was worried, and mad at himself for not telling anyone about dad. I loved Sora too, even if I did resent him sometimes for being the favorite.

He nuzzled my neck and kissed my cheek. "I'll make it up to you brother." I smiled then let go of him and looked to the German brothers. I raised my eye brow when I saw Axel looking away, blushing and Reno grinning evilly. "Are we going you two? I'd prefer to not have to be here longer than I have to." I hate hospitals. I've been in this one long enough, and want to leave. I put my pants on without taking off the stupid gown, and then take off the gown to put on my shirt. I didn't care much that people were there. They had seen me one time or another. I just wanted to go. Much to my delight, Axel smirked and me, and nodded.

"Komm Katzchen."(Come kitty) He walked over to me and turned around and crouched down. I blinked and looked to Reno. What the hell was Axel doing? Reno started laughing and he tried to hide it behind his hand. He wasn't doing a good job.

"Its called a piggyback ride Roxy, get on. I'm carrying you to the car." He said nonchalantly. I blushed and hugged him tight around his neck, and my legs tightly wrapped themselves around his waist. I winced at the pain that shoots through my chest because of my movement. Axel then did something slightly unexpected. He laced his fingers together and cupped my ass as he stood, lifting me into the air. I yelped and blushed, hiding my face in his neck. I heard Sora and Reno snickering. My heart pounded as Axel stood, and I felt like I was on top of the world. Damn Axel for being so tall. Reno walked over and put my beanie on my head. I stared at him, blushing. He just gave me a knowing look that churned my insides. "You ready Roxy? Reno?" Axel said with a smirk in his voice. I nodded on his shoulder, and Reno just headed out.

I waved to my mom and Sora as we left. The walk to the car was quiet, and I could tell that they wanted to tell me something. I was scared of what they were going to say to me. They obviously didn't approve of my keeping quiet. I tensed when I saw Axel's green ford fusion. What were they going to say to me? Were they going to make me tell mom? I kept thinking things over as Axel carefully set me down on the ground and helped me into his car. Reno had taken my backpack and set it in the trunk. I bit my lip nervously and refused to look at Axel, or Reno. When they got into the car, and pulled away. We drove along silently for a long moment before Reno spoke up, sounding serious. "Roxas...how long has Cloud been hurting you?"

I curled up and whimpered when my chest hurt. I shook my head and whispered, "Since ...Elementary School...since I...since my cat features became more prominent. He resents me for some reason...he must think I'm a freak..." It's true my own dad must think I'm a freak. I felt a pang in my chest at that, and it had nothing to do with my ribs.

"Verdammt! Why didn't you tell me Roxy! I would have done something! I want to help you Roxy..." Axel yelled, he sounded defeated and frustrated. I hid my face in my knees and cried. "Roxas, what are we supposed to do? I cannot hide this secret. It hurts you..."

"If you told it would hurt me more!" I cried out and blushed. My eyes went wide and the world slowed down. I haven't ever yelled at Axel like that. I felt horrible, and I curled up more, into a tighter ball. Everything hurt, and I just wanted to curl up to Axel. My overly protective, overly warm best friend. I wanted my dad to love me, so I wouldn't have to hide things from mom. Axel was quiet the rest of the ride. Reno had turned the radio on, and I dared not speak. I didn't want to make anyone angrier.

We got to Axel's and he didn't even ask to carry me in. He just muttered something in German and went on his way. I stared after him, hurt. He hates me now. What am I to do? Axel, besides my brother, is my safe haven. He makes me smile when I don't even want to. My heart is hammering in my ears, and I didn't even realize I had been shaking and crying. Nothing ever goes right. Reno looked at me and held his hand out to me. "Come on Roxas. You can't stay here." I shook my head and curled up more.

"I made him hate me...I can't go in now...I can't...I'm just a bother...I...I hurt him...I yelled...I don't know why..." I sobbed and shook more. Reno huffed and I winced.

"Get out of the damn car!" That made my blood run cold and I shot up, and got out. I held my head down and shook. Reno huffed again and got my backpack. I took it and started walking slowly to the door. Reno pushed me inside and I yelped and looked at him, confused. Why was he acting like Dad? What did I do?  
"Go sit. Don't give me that look." He barked and I did as told, cowering in the corner. Axel came out of his room, looking angry. What did I do to make them so angry? I shouldn't try to stand up for myself, It only gets me hurt more.


	3. Chapter 3: A Better Day

**Hey my lovelies, uh..just wanted to raise my mug of rootbeer to HikariKurayami88 again for helping me with the German again. ._. but I can't get Microsoft word to let me use lowercase umlaut-ed letters ono **

* * *

Axel stomped into the room angrily. For a moment, I thought he was going to come over and kick my ass for having walked in the door. He surprised me by walking up to his brother and grabbing him by the collar and slamming him to the wall. I yelped and cowered away as he yelled in German. "Reno hör auf ein Esel zu Roxas zu sein! Er bekommt genug davon zuhause! Es gibt keinen Grund ihn noch mehr davon duchmachen zu lassen! Ich bin auch verärgert, aber es gibt keinen Grund ihn zu verletzen! Du erschreckst ihn! Hör einfach auf ihn anzuschreien!" (Reno! stop being an ass to Roxas! he gets enough of that as home! there is no reason to stress him out more! I'm angry at this too, but there is no reason to hurt him! you're scaring him! just stop yelling at-)

I didn't understand what he was saying. But I heard my name many times, and I thought that he was yelling at Reno for letting me in. This made my blood run cold and tears to well up in my eyes. I ran over to them, my heart pounding in my ears. I cut off my friend with a hug from behind. I couldn't help but notice how muscular and warm he was. This did little to distract me from why he was mad. Why those muscles were tense and ready to fight. Why the warm body in my arms was shaking in rage. I cried out. "Axe don't! I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier...I'm sorry...don't hurt Reno. He told me to come in...I shouldn't have listened. Be mad at me axel! I didn't think I hurt you that bad...I'm sorry...I wanted to go, I tried to walk away, but he wouldn't let me. I'll go axe...I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." I desperately tried not to cry; I held my breath and hugged tight to axel. I felt dizzy and light headed and skinny and oh god...I'm falling again.

I heard axel scream my name as I fell to the floor with a thud. I felt my body tingle all over and I closed my eyes. I don't want to go back to the hospital, I will the dizziness away. I open my eyes sleepily to see Reno on the phone, calling someone, talking fast. Axel is beside me, calling my name. They both sound so distant. I call out to Axel, I try to say sorry, but he covers my mouth with his hand. He says something, but it sounds like a distorted echo. I call out again and he pets my ear. the feeling calms me and my head stopped spinning and I could hear Reno talking frantically to my mom.

"No, he fell...again, no; yes...I don't think so. He's not passed out...no...he just looks dazed...I don't think he needs...no...its ok...I just...alright, I promise, yes...I'm sorry..." he hung up and huffed. "Is he ok?" He asked and I sat up.

"I'm alright...I'm fine...I can walk home, I'm ok:" I kept repeating. I kept trying to stand, but my legs were nobly and I only fell back down. It's frustrating me. Axel picks me up bridal style and places me on the sofa carefully.

"Roxas, look at me, please?" He says softly, but in a no nonsense way. I obey and stare into his hurt eyes. The look hurts more then my chest, more then my head, more then all of my injures so far. He puts a hand on my cheek and I flinch. "Roxas, I'm not mad at you...Reno is just frustrated. He cares about you...we care about you. Its hard to understand how you would just...let this go on." He speaks softly and I bite me lip. I don't want to say anything. So I stay quiet. Axel leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry Roxy..." he says with a thick German accent. I shiver slightly. When he speaks like that, it just goes straight to my groin. I wouldn't admit it to him but I love when he speaks German.

"I don't want daddy to leave...daddy loves me...somewhere..." I looked away, unable to look at Axel's disappointment. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt and glanced at Axel. He looked upset again. "I know he does...and Sora and mom need him...mom...doesn't make enough for us to be able to loose dad...we would have to move." I blushed at my selfish reason. "I don't want to leave."

Axel pet my hair and pulled me to his chest. "Fine Rox...if you're so hell bent on staying with your dad. Come over whenever you need to. If he hurts you, come here. If your scared, I will pick you up any time." My face was against his chest and I whimpered and nodded. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, gripping his shirt. I feel so, light. I have a way out; I can leave if I need to. Its going to be ok. I felt a second hand on my ear, caressing. I purred and blushed.

"I'm sorry for yelling Roxas, I just was mad that you got hurt." Reno, I shivered. This is beginning to get bad. My ears are...sensitive to say the least. Reno's fingers trailed to the base of my ear and I bit back a moan. My hands gripped Axel's shirt more and I heard his deep voice in my ear. "What's wrong Roxy?"

I didn't answer, I just tried to relax. My face burned and I was panting and hot. My hands shook as I tried to calm down. The all reminded me of my dream. I heated Reno chuckle and he rubbed faster. A wave of pleasure his my and I yelped, "ah! ~ R-Reno...stop...you know I'm sensitive." I look at him. He has a scary grin and it makes me nervous. I look to Axe who's grinning as well. "W-what..."

Axel leaned down and whispered to me. "That was hot Roxas. I didn't know you were that sensitive there." He chuckled and I his my face in his chest. I slapped his chest and whined. This was going to be bad...but I don't want to get off of his lap. He chuckled and held me, petting my ear in his special, calming way. I shivered and nuzzled his chest. I purred and arched my back so his hand would have better access. I heard Reno laugh and walk off.

"Don't do anything on my sofa you two." Axel laughed and shook his head.

„Du bist derjenige, der Roxas in diesen Zustand versetzt hat. Ich bereinige nur deinen Schlamassel, Bruder." (you are the one who got Roxy like this. I just have to clean your mess, brother.) He called after his brother with a chuckle. His hand never stopped rubbing my ear. Once Reno was out of the room, Axel looked at me. "So, Katzchen~ how are you feeling? Does it hurt? "he smiled at me brilliantly. It melted my heart and I shook my head.

"N-no...I'm fine now...I like it when you rub my ears like that. It's soothing, and almost makes me forget about dad." I smile and climb off Axel's lap and sit next to him on the sofa. I stretch and I hear him laugh. "What?" I yell, pouting. It's weird for him to laugh at me.

"You stretch like a cat... Du bist sehr süß, Kätzchen" (You are very cute, kitty) he chuckled and ruffled my hair. This made me blush again and pout. I don't like it when people point out that I'm abnormal. I don't really like that they call me kitty. I turn my head from Axel and scoot away from him. "What's wrong Roxy?"

I huff, "please don't say stuff like that ...I don't even like being...me..." I whisper and sigh. I wrap my tail around myself and watch the floor. I feel axel shift next to me and I looked over. When I did so, his face was right next to mine. I freaked out and my hair stood on elder and I fell off the sofa. Groaning and holding my ribs. Axel was next to me in seconds.

'I'm sorry Roxy, I didn't think you would freak out...I'm sorry...I didn't hurt you, did I?" He looked me over and I huffed. My chest hurts. I want to be able to be normal and not hurt anymore. I shake my head, but tears prick my eyes. Axe looked more worried.

"You don't look ok Roxas..." he sighed and helped me sit up. His hands on my lover back and cheek. "Maybe we need to distract you...and loosen you up. You're too high strung." He smiled and helped me stand. "Come on, let's go for a drive." This didn't sound like a bad idea, so I nod in response. He let me put my shoes on as he grabbed his keys. „Bruder, wir gehen in den Laden um etwas für Roxas zum entspannen zuholen." (Brother, we are going to the store, for something to loosen Roxy up!) He called to his brother. The sound of his heavy German accent made me shiver. I guess I have a weird thing for red headed Germans.

Reno called back amused, "Tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde! Du weisst er ist zu jung für  
Alkohol! Vergiss nicht, ich kenne dich nicht, wenn ihr in Schwierigkeiten kommt. (don't do anything I wouldn't do! you know he is too young for alcohol! remember I don't know you if you get in trouble!)

Axel blushed and yelled back, "So ist es nicht, du Arsch!" (it's not like that you ass!) He said defensively. I giggled softly at their antics, even if I didn't understand. Axel and Reno were funny, almost like a sitcom. I looked up to see Axel smiling warmly at me. I blushed and my ears were flat against my head. It was embarrassing when he caught me like that, and stared. It made my body tingle and my heart flutter. "Let's get going Roxy."

I stood and nodded, putting on my beanie. Axel huffed and I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"I wish you didn't have to hide your ears away...they're very cute." He smiled and ruffled my beanie, I hissed at him. And he retracted his hand, looking stunned and I stood there wide eyed, blushing.

"Sorry...that hurt...I...haven't don't that since grade school." I shake my head and axel chuckled. I follow him out as he speaks.

"you're such a cat Rox, so feisty." He said mockingly and I stuck my lounge out at him. He chuckled and walked faster. "Come Roxy, I wanna buy you something special." He grinned and I watched him curiously. We walked to his car and got in. It wasn't necessarily a quiet drive, because I kept asking where we were going, and all I got in response was, "you'll see Roxy!" Or an "it's a surprise!" So eventually I just shut up and waited. Let's just say when we got to the "store" I was pissed.

"A fucking pet store Axel? Really? That's just mean...I'm not a pet..." I pouted, and he chuckled and grabbed my and. I tried to get out of his grip, but he's too strong for me."Axel! Let me go! This isn't funny, at all...I feel insulted!" He looked back at me and shook his head.

"Come on, I promise, you can beat me senseless if you don't like it." He begged me with his pretty green eyes. In a way I cannot refuse. I was pissed, and couldn't do anything but huff in frustration and watch him grin as he led me into the store. A multitude of scents hit my nose and I gagged.

"Ew...it smells of dog..." I gagged and gripped his hand tight. "I don't like these places Axe...can't we just go back to your place?" I whined and he shook his head. He dragged me into the cat isle where a selectable scent his my senses and I ran to it and sniffed deeply. He chuckled in a deep tone.

"I knew it, you like cat nip!" He exclaimed and I blushed. I put the sweet smelling goodness cat toy down and looked at the ground.

"I know...I'm a freak...please don't remind me..." I say solemnly. I hard being reminded why I'm not normal. I wish I was Sora, but I'm not, I'm not normal...I'm a stupid human stuck in a cat body. I heated axel walk up to me and he hugged me.

Axe whispered hotly in my ear, his arms held me tight. "I wasn't saying your a freak Roxy. Roxy is Roxy, and I don't want you to change. I thought the nip would help you loosen up, and forget for a bit." He grabbed a big plastic jar of it. "What do you say Roxy?" I nodded and took the jar. I blushed and opened it, sniffing deeply. I moaned and blushed.

"It smells good...really good..." I shivered as a weird heat started spreading through my body. Axel chuckled and the sound made my cheeks flush.

"Maybe I should get the grow-able nip, so you can chew it furring school." He chuckled and grabbed the kit. I nodded, the nip making me not care about being human for a bit. It felt nice, the warmness and the haze. I smiled and axel walked me to the line. On our way there, a dog barked and growled at me and I yelped and his behind Axel. I was hissing and growling back.

"Rox, calm down a bit ok?" He pet my genie and his warm hand spread the warmth through my body again. I nodded and grabbed his hand. Before we left I stuck my tongue out at the dog. He growled at me, but I felt I one upped him. My owner- wait...owner? I'm not an actual pet. Why would I have an owner? The little nip I've smelled is messing with my head. I quickly walk with Axel to the register. I nuzzle his arm and purr. He's warm and cozy and I like the feeling on my cheeks. Axel chuckled and whispered in my ear."Roxy, people are starring at you like your crazy. Contain yourself for two minutes."

I blushed and stared at the ground. This was so embarrassing and I don't understand why I'm acting so weird on such a small amount of nip. As I ponder the makings of me diluted brain, I feel Axe pull my hand and drag me out of the store. I whine at the sudden movement, but attach myself to Axe's warmness again. Hmmmm, warmness. Axel smells good too. Like cinnamon and, well, axel. He has a specific scent. I like it. I sniff his arm and hum. "You smell goooooood~"

Axel laughs at me and directs me into the seat. He chuckled and handed me the jar of nip." there you go Roxy~ "he kissed my forehead and I beamed. I opened the jar and sniffed deeply. This got me wondering how it would taste. So I licked it. I don't quite know what to think of it, but I do it again and shiver. I barely registered the ride home, or the walk to the apartment. I did notice when Reno walked out of his room and waved. The motions of his hand caught my eyes and I pounce him. He yelped and fell to the ground. My tail flicked through the air and my hat fell off my head. I nibbled his hand. Axel laughed loudly and pulled me off his brother. "Oh my ...Roxy, I think you've had too much nip."

Reno looked confused, and I felt my lips curl up into a grin. "Hi Reno! How are you! I feel warm! Hey! Did you know that Axe smells spicy? Its nice..." I whined and struggled from his grip. "Leeet goooo aaaaaxe!" I whined. Axel chuckled in my ear and it made me shiver. "Aaaxe! Don't doooo that, my ears are seeeensitive!" I whined and struggled to get away.

"Awww, but you're so cute! Like a kitten trying to be a tiger, ja?" He laughed hardily at me and I finally struggle away from him. My ears twitch wildly and my tail flicks nervously. "Kätzchen, sieh mal!" (kitty, look!) Axe held up a feather attached to a fish pole type thin and my eyes followed its every minute movement. He flicked it to the right, and I pounce, barely missing as he flicked it to the left. I mewl as I grab it and start chewing on it. Axel chuckled and tugged it away.

After a few hours of hazy play, I was beginning to get sleepy. I yawned, stretched and plopped down on the floor. "Axe...I'm tired..." a deep tired chuckle sounded in my ear. I shiver at the sound of his voice. It sounds so rich and inviting. I slowly crawl over to him on the sofa. He chuckles and pet's my hair. I mewl and close my eyes.

"Ok, want to take my bed?" Axe asked in a soft tone. I nod slowly, and open my eyes a bit. "Can you stay? I...get nightmares..." axel gave me a look and sighed. He rubbed my ear and I blushed.

"Alright Rox, let's go to bed." He smiled at me and continue to rub my ear. I start panting and blushing darkly. I missed the curious evil look in his eye as he rubbed the base of my ear. I moan softly and blush darkly.

"Axe...s-stop..." I mew and stare at him through hazy eyes. I lick my lips and watch axle's lips. How I want to kiss those lips. I whimper when he stopped rubbing my ear.

"Come on to bed Rox, let's go get you some pj's." We stood and got ready for bed. Axel walked me to his room and got me one of his shirts. I went to go change in the bathroom and brush my teeth. Then I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror for the first time since this morning. I had a large bruise over my eye and cheek. It was dark, and now that I think about it, it hurts kinda bad. So does my chest. I lift the shirt to reveal a dark bruise marring my pale skin. I whine and let the shirt drop. I walk out and walk into Axel's room.

"Axe...I hurt..." I whine and look at him. He's only wearing low riding basketball shorts. I try to keep my blush down, and my eyes on his face. It's harder then it should have been. He leaned down to inspect my cheek and he sighed. "It looks like shit Roxy...I can't believe that you never told me...and that I just noti-" I put my hand over his mouth, and look into his eyes.

"Axe, it's not your fault. I tried really, really hard to keep it from everyone...I don't like being hit...I don't like that my dad hates me...I don't like that I have to hide things...or that I'm a freak. "I was about to cry." So please don't blame yourself...it's not your fault...if it's anyone's fault...it's mine. I was born wrong..." axel growled at that and ripped my hand from his mouth.

"Don't ever say that again! You are not a freak! It's not your fault! Don't you ever think it's your fault! "He took a deep breath, and the scary glint in his eye went away in favor of a sad look."Your amazing Roxy, really. Let's just sleep ok? You need to rest."

I sigh and nod and follow Axe to the bed. He got in on one side and I got in on the other. I lay in Axel's spicy smelling bed, staring at his ceiling. I can't sleep because he's next to me. Axel has been helpful through this. This whole ordeal, with my father, and the hospital. But I still don't know what to do. How do I so-

"Roxy, go to sleep. You can think about it in the morning. We can help more in the morning. So just sleep, ok?" Axel reached over and rubbed my ear. I yawned and nodded, scooting closer to the spicy heat that was Axel. He rubbed and rubbed my ear, in the special way that made me sleepy. And soon, I was asleep, cuddled next to Axel, who never stopped rubbing my ear. It was a good end, to a terrible day.


	4. Chapter 4:Don't Touch Me

**I made it guys! to chapter 4! I'm so proud!**

**Be warned that it gets pretty...hot XD so um, don't hate me if you don't like yaoi. I don't even know why you looked this up if you don't like yaoi, but that's you r prerogative.  
**

**So enjoy my lovelies!  
**

* * *

I woke up to the smell and sound of bacon sizzling. It made my mouth water and my eyes fluttered open. I looked around and found out Axe was gone. This made my slightly sad; I wished he would have waited for me to wake up. Then tell me morning, and how he loved me. I sigh and get up, my ears low and my tail flicking about cautiously. The delicious sounds and smells got stronger when I opened the door. I hummed and walked out of the room and down the hall. I peek out from behind the corner. I see axel and Reno fixing up a lot of food. My stomach rumbles loudly and they both turned to look at me. Reno chuckled and continued, axel, who had flower on his cheek, grinned and walked over to me. "Morning Roxy, how ya feelin'?"

I smile and wipe the flour off his cheek, "I feel better, my chest still hurts when I move, but its better." Axel nodded and ruffled my hair a bit. "Well, since we forgot about dinner last night, were eating a big breakfast. Were making German style pancakes." I beamed at him, because I love how Axe and Re make their pancakes. They put potatoes and beef and cheese. It's good. I lick my lips. Axel laughs at me and tells me to sit at the table. I do as I'm told and sit. My stomach rumbles loudly, reminding me how I haven't eaten much in a couple of days.

Axe soon came out of the kitchen with a big plate with bacon and 3 pancakes and 2 eggs on it. "Here Roxy, want some orange juice too?" I blush and nod. He leaves and Reno comes back with his own plate.

"How ya feelin' Katzchen?" He smiled as he sat down. I beamed at him and swished my tail happily.

"I'm good; the food smells amazing as usual Re." I dig into a pancake just as axe walks through the door. He huffs and sets his plate down.

"Thanks for waiting for me Roxy, so nice." That made me giggles. I blushed and shook my head. "Manly Rox, very manly. Meinst du, Reno?" (you think, Reno?) Reno chuckled and nodded, his mouth full of pancake.

" Ja , er ist der männlichste , was ich je gesehen habe. "(yes, he is the manliest thing I have ever seen.) He chuckled and I pouted. I wish I knew what they were talking about. I blinked and grinned.

"Hey! Axel! Can you teach me German?" I asked excitedly. He looked up at me and looked confused, I blushed and my ears dropped. "What? I want to be able to understand when you two talk..."

Axel chuckled and nodded, "Alright Rox, but its not easy." I picked up and I smiled. This was gonna be fun! I get to spend more time with Axel. Maybe dad would approve of me learning something like a language. I stuff my face with delicious food and grin. Axel sits down with us and reached over to ruffle my hair. "You look almost too happy to learn German."

I blush and bit me lip. "But it sounds so cool...and I'm sick of listening you two talk and not being able to understand..."I pouted and took a bit bite of pancake. Axel and Reno chuckle.

Reno looks at Axel and grinned. " er ist so süß , ich will ihn nicht zurückgeben ... können wir ihn behalten? als Haustier ? "(he is so cute, I don't want to bring him home...can we keep him? As a pet?) Reno asked and I huffed.

Axel laughed and shook his head. "Nein Reno, wir können ihn nicht halten , er ist kein Haustier. Roxy ist er , kommt er sowieso auf." (no Reno, we can't keep him, he's not a pet. he's Roxy, he comes back anyway.) They both laughed and looked at me. I was pouting, my ears were tucked low and my tail was on the floor. I was not happy. I wanted to understand. They always have secrets from me. They can keep them when they speak German, I feel out of the loop.

Axel walked over to me and ruffled my hair and whispered in my ear "I'll teach you Kazchen, don't worry. " I looked at him and studded the sincerity of his features. He was gazing into my eyes with his beautiful green eyes. His face was relaxed and handsome. I picked up a bit.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. He smiled and nodded.

"Wirklich, Roxy."(really, Roxy) I gave him a look and he laughed. " I said really Roxy. First lesson and you blew it." He thought for a bit. "Maybe you're unteachable, and I shouldn't even try...humm." that broke my heart. It's true, I'm unteachable. I shouldn't waste Axel's time. I looked down and started nibbling on my bacon, not feeling angry anymore, but I didn't want to waste the food they took time to make.

Reno frowned and scolded, "Axel! doch nicht so scherzen ! Roxas doesn't think your joking!" (Don't joke like that!) He hit his brother on the back of the head. Axel whined and then I felt his fingers rubbing my ear.

"Roxy," he whispered, "I'm kidding, I'm really going to teach you. I promise. I'll teach you afterschool and on weekends." I didn't believe him. I shook my head and kept my mouth full of the now tasteless bacon. "I'm sorry Roxas, I was just kidding..." he rubbed a different spot. It didn't do anything. I was going away, to the place I go when dad hurts me. I don't want to feel the new hurt in my chest.

Reno sighed and told axel to give me space. I was grateful, but it didn't matter what I want. My whole life is basically to serve others. My own wants don't matter. I'm a freak, so I have to work hard for the affections of others. I can't afford to loose the two people outside my family that have accepted me.

I finished my plate of food long after everyone else. Axel stayed sitting with me, trying to get me to talk. I didn't want to, but he might stop talking to me. I really do like his voice, so I speak up. Just to keep him talking. "Its ok axe, it's true, I'm an airhead. There is no point in trying."

Axel frowned and shook his head. "That's not true Roxas. You're smarter then me. I don't know anyone smarter, well, besides Zexion, but he's a weirdo who eats knowledge for food..." he trailed off and I giggled at that. I knew Zexion, a little, and he always had a book in his hand. He was very smart. Axel grinned. "There Roxy, you should laugh more." I blushed and looked away. "You have a cute laugh."

"I'm not cute..." I grumble and blush darker. I look into Axe's amused eyes. He was grinning. I shook my head to accentuate my statement.

"You so are, have I ever told you I love cats? Especially their ears. " he rubbed my ear and I closed my eyes, purring softly. "And how loving they can be to the person they choose is their favorite? It's cute." I blush anew and my eyes go wide. Did he know that I loved him? Did he figure it out? I tried so hard to hide it. I guess I've been slipping lately. He chuckled and leaned close. "Your cute Rox, don't deny it." I look into his eyes and they have a mischievous glint in them. He moved the. Spot he was rubbing and head spread over my body. I mewled and gripped the chair tight."I like how they react to certain things. They're more loyal then dogs at times. And they curl up close when your sleeping, asking everything warm." He continued to rub that spot, but faster.

"A-axel...stop...please..." I pant and mewl. This was bad, why was that spot even there? I never knew they were this sensitive. Axel has such warm hands, it makes me so hot. I pant harshly when he speeds up his fingers.

"Am I your favorite person Katzchen? " he whispered and chuckled. I bit my lip and gripped the chair harder, right between my legs. Oh god, why down of all times to have a problem like this. " you're my favorite person." He grinned at me. "I wonder what would happen if I rub your tail..." he reached over and I hissed and fell over. I tried to cover up.

"S-stop! I don't want to be played with! I'm not a t-toy!" I whimper and try to breath. The fall knocked the wind out of me, and my chest hurts, bad. Not to mention the seeding heat pulsing, racing through my veins. It's disorienting and dizzying. I'm scared.

Axel kneels next to me, looking worried. "I'm sorry Rox! I was trying to cheer you up! I didn't mean to make you feel bad! Oh god...are you hurt? " he helped me sit up and I gasped at the feeling of my muscles above rib shifting and oh god it hurt. I whimpered. Axel put his palm over it and the warmth of his hand slowly started numbing the pain. "I'm sorry Rox..."

I shook my head and clutched his shirt. "You are...my..my favorite Axe..." I blushed and bit my lip. Axel blinked and smiled and pet my hair. He picked me up and he sat me on his lap on the sofa.

"Really?" He said smoothly and I nodded. "Well, that's good, because I would be sad if I wasn't your favorite. " he kissed my cheek and I blushed darkly. He kissed me! On my cheek...but still! His lips touched me! God, they're warmer then his hands.

"Axe...how are you so warm...all the time?" I grabbed his hand and put it to my cheek. I nuzzled it and purred.

He chuckled, "I'm magic." He whispered.

I shook my head, "no, really, do you like...sit in the sun before you touch me? Because you always so warm...maybe I'm just cold..." I mumble. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, I just have an abnormally high body temperature. " he smiled as I continued to nuzzle his hand. "Do you just like me for the heat?" I grinned and nodded. He looked mock hurt. "Ouch Rox, here I thought you liked me, for me. That's cold."

I giggled and shook my head. "Nope~ I just like this warmth~ like my own personal heater." I snuggle into his chest, hugging him. He feels good to hug, he's all muscle and strong. His muscles move as he laughs again. He pets my hair. "It makes me sleepy..." he chuckled softly.

"You're cute Katzchen." He said softly, I pouted at that. I'm hot cute, boys aren't cute. I sigh, because I know that arguing with axel is futile. "What do you wanna do you wanna do Roxy?"

"Relax...can we go get ice-cream?" I looked up him with big, begging eyes. He stared at me sternly before sighing and nodding.

"Of course Roxy, let's go get sea salt and hang out on the clock tower, like old times." He smiled and pet my ears. I grin and nod, my tail swishing happily.

"Yes please!" I jump up and grin as I watch him shift uncomfortably. "Come on Axe! You promised~ you need to suck it up and treat me to some ice crew!" I whined and leaned over him. "please?" I pout, and this is when I learned that teasing axel is the greatest pass time. His cheeks flared up and he licked his lips. I yelp and present that I lost my balance so that my hand cupped his cock. I blush, he's really...h-hard...he groans low in my ear.

"Rox...off now...give me a couple, um... minutes to get dressed...and uh..shower." he had trouble speaking because I "subconsciously" was rubbing his clothed erection. But then Reno had to walk out, ruining my fun.

"Whoa there brüder! Was zum Teufel macht ihr ? Das ist ein nein nein auf dem Sofa! gehen , dass Sie in Ihrem Zimmer! Korrumpieren und einem kranken und verletzen Roxy , tsk tsk Axel . Bad Boy. "(what the hell are you two doing? that's a no, no on the sofa! go do that in your room! and corrupting a sick and hurt Roxy, tsk, tsk, axel. bad boy.) He spoke to him in a mocking, scolding tone. It would be funny, if axel hadn't promptly gotten up, making me fall to the floor. I yelp and groan when my ass hit the floor. Axel didn't stop, or turn back. He slammed his room door shut. Reno burst out laughing. "I didn't think he'd ever get the courage to do that Roxy! He's been after you since...forever!" He laughed, but his statement confused me.

"What do you mean...been after me? I was just messing with him..." I blushed at how dirty that sounded, and actually was. Reno chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll figure it all out soon." He chuckled and helped me up. I'm so confused, and I just wanted some ice cream. Was that too much to ask?

Soon axel came out of his room, blushing and with new cloths. He grinned at me. "Who knew our little Katzchen was so naughty?" I blushed at the statement and looked away from the two brothers.

"Shut up and let's go get some ice cream..." I mumbled standing nervously. I shoved my hat on my head and adjusted my pants to hide my tail. This is so embarrassing, having the love of your life's brother, someone who looks after you like a brother, catching you being naughty with his real little brother. Axel nodded and obliged me, grabbing his keys and walking me out of the apartment. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and that felt good, although it was odd. Axel isn't usually so touchy. I wonder what's gotten into him.

* * *

Review and you get an internet cookie!


	5. Chapter 5:The Oddedst Confession

Here's you lemonade ya'll~I hopeyou enjoy~

**warning!neko!mansex ahead! warning: Neko!mansez head! do NOT proceed if you don't like! warning: Neko!mansex ahead!**

**for everyone else~ enjoy~  
**

* * *

Axel walked me to hid car and I got into the passenger side as axe got behind the wheel. I loved Axel's car, it was a black Nissan maxima, and it took him a whole year of saving to get a good down payment. Not that Reno wouldn't pay for him. You see, Axel's kind of, rich. Well, Reno is anyway. But Axe refused to take any money from his brother. So he got his job at the music shop downtown and saved up. It made him seam very, I don't know, I just loved him more for it.

"We haven't gone for ice cream in a while, have we?" He was grinning as he reached over and rubbed my ear through my hat. I sighed happily at the delicious feeling.

"No, we haven't. But you were busy with the car saving." I grin and he laughed. His laugh sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah, that was hell." He chuckled and turned the car on and drove out of the parking garage. I giggle and shake my head.

"You didn't have to do that you know. Reno wanted to pay for your car." I say with a shake of my head. He chuckled and pulled onto the street and rolled down the windows.

"Yeah, but I wanted it to be my car, not something Reno could hold over my head. He's going to be paying for my collage. No need for him to buy me a car." He shrugged, "plus, I like the music shop, Demyx is hilarious."

Demyx was one of Axel's new friends from the shop. He was funny, and hyper, outgoing. He reminded me of Sora because he always glomped me to the ground when I showed up. I liked his boyfriend, Zexion. He was quiet and smart, and could be funny at the best times. I giggled at some of the memories of lunch with the duo. "Yeah, he's cool."

Axel pulled in front of the ice-cream shop and killed the engine. "Yeah, let's go get your ice-cream Katzchen." I grinned and flew out of the car, ignoring the stab of pain the sudden movement caused. I loved sea salt ice cream, and nothing will keep me from it. I raced to the door and held it open and bounced on my feet excitedly.

"Cooome ooon Axel~" I whined at him. He laughed and walked slowly from the car to the door. I huffed angrily. I want my ice-cream now! "Please!" I pout at him.

He laughed, "Fine, fine." He walked at his normal slide into the parlor and I followed happily. Axel looked at me. "Your odd Roxy." He chuckled and pulled be into the line. I nuzzled his side.

"But it's sea salt!" I purr and look up at him. He was grinning at me, his green eyes shining mischievously. I blushed and looked away. He laughed and stepped in front of the counter and ordered a case of 12 sea salt pop sickles.

He paid for it and he let me take the case and I held it tight to my chest. I purred and ignored the odd looks I got. Axel pulled me to the car and I mewed at him happily. He laughed and ruffled my hat till it fell from my head. I glared, my ears tucked next to my head. "Where'd it go axe! No one can see!" I looked around the floor and saw it. I leaned down and my ears sprang upright in my triumph. "Ah-ah!"

"Yes, yes, your the amazing hat retriever. Put it back on so we can go to the tower and eat our ice cream." Axel said, starting the engine. I did as I was told and he pulled out of the parking space. I purred again when I could see the clock tower ahead of us.

"Your acting cute again Rox, calm down" he laughed at me and I whined.

"I haven't had sea salt ice cream since...last year..." I look to the side. The last year was lonely, because axel was working for his car, and couldn't hang out. I only saw him at school. I only eat sea salt with axel.

Axel ruffled my hair, "I'm sorry, I haven't really eaten ice cream since I started working either. Does that make you feel better?" I shrugged.

"No, but were having ice cream now, so its ok." I blushed and looked a head. Hopefully I could tell axel just how much he's my favorite person. I steal a glance at him and he's concentrating on the road. His hair is shining in the wind from the open windows. His pale skin looks smooth and inviting in the light. I'm reminded of how much I love pale skin and fire red hair. Axel looked at me and I blushed and quickly looked away. I hear him chuckle, and the sound sets butterflies loose in my stomach. The car stopped and he put his hand on my head.

"Komm Katzchen, let's go eat our ice cream." He says in his deep, amazing voice. My ears twitch at the sound and I nod.

"Yeah!" I get out excitedly and wait impatiently for my crush, best friend, and favorite. I hold the pops close.

Axel chuckled and spoke as he got out. "Don't cling to them like that, or they'll melt." He grinned and opened the door to the tower quickly and I rush in. Its illegal to be in here. But this is our spot, despite the law. Axel shut the door and we begin the accent to the top. Axel spends the door to the ledge over looking town. I run over to the edge and grin. This place always makes me feel like I'm onto of the world. I open the box and take out one.

"Here axe~" I hand it to him, smiling brightly as he took it.

"Danke, Roxy~" he grinned at me, speaking my nickname in a sexy heavy German accent. I shiver and blush, taking a treat for myself. I shove it in my mouth before I say something stupid. Axel sat on the edge of the tower ledge, motioning for me to sit with him. I did, and intentionally sat extra close to him. I've made up my mind to tell him tonight. Good thing it's only 1 in the afternoon. I take off my hat and shift my pants to my tail can wave around lazily. Its incredibly cramped in those pants. "Hey Rox, do you remember when you first told me about your being half cat?"

I blushed and nodded, how could I forget? That was a terrible day if I've ever had one. "I was 10, and you had come to my house, not that I knew. Mom let you go up to my room and I was..." I blushed darkly, shoving the ice cream in my mouth again.

"Playing with a ball of yarn" he chuckled, "it was adorable, and it freaked me out." he laughed and there was a sharp pang in my heart. Did he have to say freak? I look away and he chuckled again. He stops his chuckle short and turns my head to face him."Rox, I didn't mean anything by it. It was a shock to see my best friend on the floor, tangled in yarn and cat ears and talk flicking in amusement. It was the cutest thing I've seen." Axel said with a deep voice. His gaze makes me shift and squirm. The look in his eyes is, hungry? Hungry for what? He looks like he's contemplating something."Rox, I have something...something that I need to tell you."

My ears perk up at the tone he's using. I furrowed my eyebrows. Something sounded wrong, axe sounded, like he was going to say something bad. "What is it Axe?" I say worriedly, my ears flatten to my head.

"Roxas...I..." he breaths deep before capturing my lips in a hungry, but sweet kiss. I freeze and drop my ice-pop. My heart is hammering in my head. Could he read my mind? Was he just playing with me? Axel was about to back away and I firmly pressed my lips to his.

"Axe..." I purr, "When I said...you were my favorite...I meant it." I blushed and stair into his eyes. The glint in his eyes makes my blush darken as my heart pounds faster.

"Ich leibe dich, Roxy." He grinned, my breath hitches in my throat. "You understand that don't you?" I nod and scoot closer to him.

I purr in his ear, "Ich leibe dich, too axel. For a long time I've loved you." My voice was low and sultry. I don't know why, but his confession made me want to be closer, made me want his fingers to rub my ears in the delightful way. "Axe...can...can you..." I blush and grab his hand to put it on my head. "My ears...I want to...feel good." My tail flicked behind me and I shivered. The stare he was giving me was driving me crazy. He leaned down and captured my lips again, softly. I kiss back with more want, hoping to convince him that I really want this. After a few seconds of the touch of lips his fingers begin to rub my ear and a breath hitches in my throat with a squeak. He chuckled and licked my lips and I open my mouth immediately. His touch drove me to shiver violently. His fingers rub harder and I moan loudly, unashamed. This was axel, my best friend, I trust him. I scoot closer to him and grip his shirt to pull him closer. He kissed me harder and pulls me on his lap. I whimper and pull away from him. "Axe! Were on the tower! What if I fall?" I whimpered and he chuckled.

"I wont let you Katzchen. I will hold you, but what are we going to do about this?" He trailed a finger over the slight bulge on my pants. Oh god, the heat from his finger permitted through my jeans and I moaned.

"F-fix it?" I panted like a dog in anticipation of his next move. Axel chuckled and leaned down to kiss and bite my neck. More moans flow out of my mouth. He unbuttons my pants and pulls my erection free. I blush darkly and close my eyes. God, its not embarrassing that we're in public, no, he's staring at me. His eyes are on my most intimate part. I moan when his hand grips me tight.

"Poor Roxy, so neglected. How long have you wish for me to do this Roxy?" He spoke huskily and I shivered again.

"S-since...m-middle...school..." I pant and he speeds up his pace. I let loose a low, slow moan. His other hand roams around to my back and my eyes shoot open. He grips the base of my tail and rubs. "A~ah~ axe, not there...I...I...can't take it, not there." He laughs and shakes his head.

"No, you want me to fix your problem, and if this helps, I'm going to do as I please." I close my eyes, embarrassed. "Its cute, your so sensitive, Katzchen." He rubbed the tip of my cock and I jump and moan. "So vocal, who knew Roxy could be so, naughty." He laughed and let go of me completely. "Off Roxy, I think I'd like to tease you like you've done to me today." My heart hammered in my chest and I got off him quickly. Whatever he had planned was going to drive me insane. I wanted to loose touch with reality. "Hold onto the ledge Katzchen" I hesitated for a second before doing as I was told. He pulled my pants down and spread my legs wide. I shivered at the cold feeling. My tail swayed seductively in his face. He chuckled. "Why do you like this ice cream so much, huh Rox?" He grabbed a Popsicle.

"I...I like it cause it reminds me of you." I blushed and wondered what he was going to do. Axel grabbed one of my ass cheeks and pulled it to the side. I moan at Axel's warm hands on me. I hear him chuckle and I shivered. "Axe?" I question and he shh'ed me.

"Just feel Roxy, I'm gonna make you feel good." He whispered and I moaned when he ran the cold treat over my ass cheek. This is going to make me unable to think of the treat the same way ever again. I purred and arched my back to give axe a better view, silently begging for him. He chuckled and slowly probed my puckered hole. I pant harshly and shiver violently at the cold.

"Mom, Rox, you look delectable bent over like this." He moaned as he slowly started to sheath the treat within me. I moan loudly and wonder if this is all a dream. My body is tingling from the cold.

"Axe~" I moan wantonly and reach back to spread the other cheek. I have touched myself so many times, imagining it was my friend. It only made me hornier that this seamed to be real this time. Oh how it will hurt if this was a dream. Axel groaned and pushed the ice cream deeper into me. The treat was melting down my thighs and making my knees shake more from the cold. "More~" I moan loudly, shamelessly.

"Rox~ eine solche kleine Schlampe , nicht wahr? "( rox~such a little slut, aren't you?) He chuckled. I moaned at the sound of his voice, speaking his native lounge. Oh gods does he know what he does to me? He pulled the treat out and back in slowly, tantalizingly. My heart was going to explode, and I gripped my ass tighter.

"Axel~ " I whine at his teasing and reach for my neglected length with my free hand. He stopped his slow thrusts to grab my wrist.

"Nu-uh, Roxy~ I want to make you cum, you are not aloud to touch yourself." He whispered hotly into my ear. I moaned loudly in response and buck my hips back into his lap. The Popsicle pushing off his body to hurry itself in me more.

"Axe, please~" I beg and look back at him, my ears folded low on my head. He chuckled and takes hold of the treat again, pulling it out

"as you wish roxas~" he thrust the ice-cream back into my hole and began to thrust quickly. I shake uncontrollably from the cold and pleasure mixing. I moan louder and he spears his pace up, shoving the melting pop deeper. I yelp when he hits my prostate.

"Fuck! Axe!~ there~" I moan louder and try to spread my cheek away farther. He chuckled and kissed my lower back, shoving the treat in and out of my quickly, intentionally missing that spot. I whine and attempt to make him thrust the almost completely melted treat in farther.

"Roxy~ the ice cream's completely melted~ what should I do~" he whispers into my ear. I moan and blush.

My heart pounded as I turned my head to look at him in the eyes as best I could. "T-ha...take me..." his eyes widen and he looks down my body and I grin. "Come...come on axe, please? I've wanted you for so long~ give me what I want~ make me yours~" I look down at his own crotch. "You're so hard, why not?" He groaned and he almost ripped the button from his jeans, and actually broke his zipper. I blushed deeply when I saw how large he was. I've seen him before, but I've never tried to study him. He's toned but not body builder muscley, he's tanned just enough. He has a happy trail of red curls from his belly bottom to his shaft. I moan in anticipation as he takes the Popsicle stick from my hole and pressed himself against it.

"Rox~ ill try to go slow, tell me if I-" I force my hips back onto his shaft, making myself take him all in one go. He is interrupted with a loud, low moan. I grin and roll my hips into his. "Rox~" he whispered.

"Nngh~ fuck. Me~ only you axe~ please?" I was aware how whorish that sounded, but it felt axel pulse within me, so it was worth sounding like a whore. His length was a lot bigger the ice cream, but the treat had numbed my ass, so I wasn't feeling the sting. He gripped my hips and pulled out to his tip and pulled me back, slamming me against his hips. I cry out in pleasure and have to grip the ledge with both of my hands to stay steady. He starts a slow, but harsh pace. It drove me wild. Soon his thrusts became faster, but he kept the same intensity. I've concluded that this is not a dream. Because this is better then all of my dreams. He thrusts hard into me, moving swiftly. His hand snakes around me to grip my weeping, neglected erection. I moan loudly as he pumps my cock with his wild thrusting. "A~Axe, I'm gonna...cum..." I moan out and he chuckles, and thrusts faster. "Ah!" I yelp each time he dives back into me. This is truly heaven. Soon I was falling off the preverbal ledge and moaning Axel's name wantonly as my seed spills to the floor. He chuckles and moans as he thrusts into my blissful body and came himself, filling me. He grips my hips tight as he rides out his bliss.

"Ro-roxas...that was..." I leaned forward so he slid out, and stood shakily. I turn and nearly fall into his chest. Oh god he fucked me good. This is better then how I imagined him to take my first time. He holds me strong, despite being weak himself. I try to get up to my tips toes to kiss him, but can't make it. I whimper and he chuckles, closing the space soon after. I hum in my blissful para-

"ROXAS STRIFE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" My world crashed when the door slammed open and my father's voice rang harshly in my ears


	6. Chapter 6: In Deep Sht

ok guys, don't hurt me, but this chapter is really depressing. . and a big plotpoint. tell me what you think about it,kay?

Warning! Cloud is an ass!

* * *

Axel gripped me tight and I tried to hide in his chest. This could not be happening. My beautiful moment, ruined by my father. "ROXAS STRIFE, GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!" He lunched and grabbed my wrist, tugging me from the safety of Axel. I yelp and try to hide the tears that fell from my eyes. My father called me a fag, not that it isn't true, but the tone. He sounded utterly disgusted. Its all the same, I am repulsive, a fag freak. Hey! That's and alliteration! Happy days, I guess.

"Let him go cloud." Axel said sternly, grabbing my arm tightly. I whimpered, his grip hurts. My father wretched me from his grip again.

"No, and I suggest you don't go near my son again, ever. If I catch you near him again, I will have you jailed." He threatened. My heart hit the floor, 40 feet below the one I'm standing on. I'm not aloud to see Axel? "Pull your pants up boy; don't shame me any more then you already have." He spat and I quickly did as I was told. As soon as I got them up, I was pulled away from him, my love, my axel. The red head shouted after us as my father dragged me down the stairs and threw me into his car. I whimpered when a wave a blinding pain radiated from my chest. My father got in the car and drove away just as axe got down the stairs and out the door.

"Roxas!" He yelled and I put my hand on the window. I tried so hard not to cry, but I'm so scared. I'm alone with my father, and he's furious. I couldn't stop the whimper the spilled from my lips, but I instantly regretted it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOY! You're such a disgrace!" He yelled at me and drove faster. He got to our house fast and I was terrified to see that mom wasn't home. I prayed to some god, or goddess or holy spirit, or whatever that Sora would be home. Dad pulled into the driveway and grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me out of the car. I shook and bit my lip to keep me from crying out. He dragged me into the house and I stumbled and fell to the hardwood. Cloud slammed the door shut and he locked the dead bolt. I couldn't help but shiver with the intense feeling of being trapped.

He spit on me and I could feel it in my hair. I winced and stared at the floor. I don't know when I became such a terrible person, son. But I assumed since my dad was punishing me, I deserved it. Whatever I did, my punishment was justified. Cloud kicked my in the side. "How dare you tell others that you're hurt? Aren't you a man? Roxas? Oh, no, I forgot. MY SON IS A FAGGOT." He kicked my jaw. A searing pain spread from my jaw down my spine. I whimpered when I tasted blood. I cried out, unable to stop the sound. My father grabbed my ear and pulled me up by it. "Did you enjoy getting fucked by him? I bet you did, you slut. You were moaning so loud you had a wall of onlookers. People taking pictures. Who was he? A client? Are you a whore?" He snickered and threw me the floor again. "Its ok, soon you won't ever see him again. I'm going to run him out of town, so he can never touch you again." My heart cracked slowly, with every word, it slowly broke more. Not seeing axel, ever again? Not even at school? I slowly lost myself. I didn't notice my father yell again, more did I feel him pulling me to my feet by my hair and dragging me to the garage.

He threw me into a weird little space and I shot back into my brain. "DAD! WAIT! DON'T, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I yelled and tried to get out, but he slammed the door before I could do anything. I cried, "DADDY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! What did I do...?" I sobbed. If I felt traded before, nothing compared to this. Being locked it's a weird room in the garage, where no one knows I'm here. I'm dead. There is nothing I can do and I sob my eyes out. I lie on the cracked concrete floor and wrap my tail around myself tightly. My whole body shook with my sobs, but no one came. My dad locked me in here to die. My own father. Soon I sobbed myself to sleep, hugging myself tight.

_"daddy, whaat's wong daddy?" A small little Roxas asked the man whose hand he was holding. Cloud was hurting his tiny hand, and he didn't know what was wrong. His tiny new cat ears were pressed close to his head in fear. Roxas was so confused, why wont daddy talk to him? He hadn't done anything wrong, or he didn't think he did. "Daddy?" Roxas' voice wavered._

_Cloud pulled him into the garage and threw him into the tiny room. He heard cloud lock it and yell. "You were not supposed to go in my room Roxas, you have been a very bad little boy, and you need to be punished! Because of you your mother knows of daddy's friend Leon. You have broken our family Roxas." I cried hard, still not understanding. I heard daddy walking away. I don't understand anything. I want mommy, and Sora...where were they? Why did they let daddy lock me up? I sobbed loudly. It only echoed in my tiny cell. _

I gasped and sat up, hitting my head on the ceiling. "Ow..." I held my head and looked around. There was nothing here, and thankfully I can see in the dark, otherwise I would be terrified. I sat against the wall and ignored the many aches and pains that my body was emitting. The dream was eerie. I've been here before. I remember the days I would spend here when daddy and Leon would want their alone time. I remember now. Dad, cloud, my father, has had an ongoing affair with Leon Leonheart, our old neighbor. That was until he moved. I remember Leon now. I didn't understand what dad being wrapped up with the brunette was when I was a child, but now I know. I know my father is a cheating hypocrite.

I yell, "Mom! Sora! Help me!" I yelled over and over, desperately till my voice was raw and I was dizzy. "A-Axel! Please save me...I'm so scared...help me..." I closed my eyes in defeat; of course my father probably sound proofed this room or something. I'm going to die here, because my father hates me. He hates me because I saw, I know things. Not because I'm a freak. But because he's ashamed. I let tears fall from my eyes. "Dad...I...would have forgiven you...but you hurt me...just to have your Sunday fuck..." I slowly closed my eyes.

"Axel, what the fuck do you mean he's not with you? Dad didn't say he was with him! He's not in his room! AXEL WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" I sobbed, this was scaring me. Axel had called me, yelling that my father took Roxas. That he was furious and took Roxas somewhere. I growled and ran down the stairs to my father, who was cleaning dishes. "Father! Where's Roxas?" I demand, but stay far enough away to run if he comes after me.

"What do you mean? Didn't your mother say he was at his red headed friend's house?" He didn't even bother to look back at me. Rage burned in my chest and I glared at the back of his head.

"No, he said you took Roxas away, that you were angry at him for something and took him away! Where is he father?" I yelled louder, shaking in anger. This wasn't right, dad loved Rox once, I remember. Roxas used to smile more then, but suddenly he wouldn't go to the park with dad or Sora any more. He didn't speak up, or yell like he used to. Once Roxas acted like me, but something happened to him. I didn't really do anything,but he was too young. Now i could protect my brother. I wasn't expecting my father to turn on his heel, eyes glaring at me.

"Did he tell you what he did to your brother, Sora? Did he tell you why I was so angry?" He yelled, taking a step toward me with each word. I stepped back everytime he stepped forward. I shook my head,unable to speak. "He was de-flowering my son, "he spat out,"on the roof of the clock tower!" I blushed and blinked. Axel, touched Rox like that? Well, it's about damn time, but the location wasn't the best. They could have been more discreet, finding my son like that would piss me off too. "So I put that fag into an institution. So he can get better." I blushed and my heart fell to my feet. Dad was mad that he was gay? That sounds, wrong, not like dad at all. Cloud turned back to the dishes and I stormed out before I started crying. Dad sent Roxas away? Then I stopped in my tracks. Dad couldn't just, send Roxas away, with him being a cat. Dad is lying, but why did he lie? I call up axel again.

"Hey, did you find him?" Axel said all too quickly, it came out jumbled. "Please tell me you found him." That hurt and I bit my lip. How do I break axel? I don't know where Roxas is, I need is help.

"No. Dad lied, pick me up, now." Was all I said before hanging up and running to my room to grab a backpack of cloths. I snuck down the ivy on the side of the house to get out. Dad would slaughter me if he knew I was leaving. Soon axel pulled up in front of my house and I ran to get in the car.

"Where's Roxas! VERDAMMT ! Das ist alles meine Schuld ! " He yelled and drove off. I hit his arm.

"You horny bastard, why couldn't you fuck him in a bed!" I yelled, blushing darkly. "Did...did he enjoy it though?" I saw axel blush and nod.

"He wanted it, wanted me there, then, and at that moment. I wanted him too. I have for a while...and we couldn't wait. We've been waiting for too long already. I'm sorry Sora, this is my fault." His shoulders shook and he gripped the wheel tightly. "I don't want that to be my only time with Roxy...do you have any idea where he is?" I've never seen Axel cry, but it warmed my heart and devastated me.

"Axe...dad..No, cloud did something to Roxas because he's gay...he wasn't mad that you were I'm published, or that you were too young...but because he likes dick..." I sobbed and gripped the seat belt tightly. "Axel...I broke up with Kairi...for Riku...what is my father going to do? I can't tell him...I couldn't even tell Roxas. I haven't had the time with him...he's been so withdrawn...I..Cloud had been hurting Rox since we were little...its time I did something. So I can have my brother back!" I cried, angry and hurt.

Axel stared at me, shocked, "You and Riku? I guess it makes sense." He grinned at me, "Riku has liked you for a while. He was bitching at me for a week after you two got together. And we'll find Roxy if it means we get the army to search!" He said with a shaky grin. I nodded and looked forward.

"Yes, I refuse to stop, drive me to ma's workplace. We have to tell her first" I wasn't worried about loosing dad, or Roxas being mad. I just wanted Roxas back, and mom will help. Mom will be the first step to make this better. I shifted nervously as axel drove.

Once we got to where mom worked, she works as a receptionist in law firm, we walked in and asked the lady at the front desk if we could speak to her. Mom soon came running after the lady had called her. "Baby, what's wrong, you never come to my work...axel? Oh no...Is it Roxas?" She looked terrified and her gaze shifted from me and axel.

"Mom...we don't know where he is...dad...well...he...um..." I shuttered and tried hard not to cry. I tried to just tell her, but the truth hurt, and it hurt hard. Axel grabbed my shoulder and spoke up.

"We need to sit down, and we have some...bad news to tell you." She blinked and started crying.

"Is he..Dead, hurt? What what's wrong?" She cried hysterically. I ran to her and hugged her tight. "Mom, we need to talk, we need help." We walked to the break room and sat mom down. She looked nervous and confused.

"What's wrong Sora?" She looked me in the eye and I squirmed. She kept looking at me, but I had to do this.

"Mom, dad has been hurting Roxas. Dad did that to Roxas this Friday. And now dad has done something, we don't know where he put Roxas. He was the last one to be-" I tried, but my mother just looked angry.

"Sora strife! How dare you blame your father for such horrible things! I would have noticed if my husband was hurting my son!" She stood and glared at me. I just stared in shock. My mother didn't believe me. How could she not believe me? This was ridiculous! I don't have time for this. Thankfully axel grabbed her wrist before she left.

"A-Aerith...we aren't joking. I don't know where cloud has put him. But..." he took a deep breath and blushed," cloud caught us, um, making love on the roof of the clock tower. He stormed away with Roxas and threw him into the car. I couldn't follow fast enough because cloud sped away. He didn't drive toward your house. I don't kn-" mom got out of Axel's grip and glared.

"Stop lying to me, you boys are wrong! Cloud wouldn't hurt one of our babies!" She protested and glared at axel, "I know the types of feelings you have for my son, but I would hope you wouldn't do such intimate things with him in public. Now, if you'll excuse me! I have work! Take Sora home axel, he's grounded." She said sternly and I started crying. Mom, seriously didn't believe us. I stood and knocked my chair over, hitting the table.

"Mom! " I screamed, sobbing again, "I don't lie! Roxas, is missing! Dad has been hurting him! Dad did something! Why won't you believe me!" I glared into her eyes. "If you don't believe me, I will never, ever forgive you for letting that man get away with hurting my brother!"

Mother looked hurt and frowned, "Sora...why would your father hurt Roxas? Roxas himself said that that bully pu-" I growled and walked to her, grabbing her hands.

"Mom! SEIFER ISN'T EVEN AT SCHOOL ANYMORE. I graduated last year, he went to military school." I sobbed angrily. "He made it up, because he didn't want you and dad to fight. But Roxas is missing, and dad is the last person to see him." I leaned into her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Alright Sora, but what am I going to do, go ask your father where Roxas is? What's stopping him from lying to me, if he's lied to you?" She hugged me tighter and I felt her shudder. "I got an hour left of work, then I will go ask where Roxas is." I nodded, and hugged her tighter.

"Mom, he told me he put him in one of those...gay camps or institutions. He was mad that Roxas was gay...so he sent him away." I shook as I tried to stop crying "d-dad wouldn't do that, because Roxas is a half breed..." I whispered and looked at her. Mom was crying, and she looked scared again.  
"T-this isn't the first time that Roxas has disappeared...I believe you Sora...I just wish I hadn't pretended to be blind before." My mother hung her head and held me tight. I blinked at her statement. This has happened before?

* * *

please review my lovelies!


	7. Chapter 7: We Lost him

**Hiya guys! long tome no see huh? well, im sorry for that ^^;;. I have a new chapter for you!~ and it's not /that/ late for akuroku day ouo. enjoy!**

* * *

Mom got off work and axel followed her to the house. Cloud was sitting on our sofa in the living room, watching television. I growled at him and my mother gave me a look. Mom walked over to hear and I heard her ask where Roxas was. What dad said made me angry.

"I donno, he was-" he sounded lazy, and my mother yelled at him.

"Axel said you were the last to see him, how do you not know where he is cloud?" She sounded impatient and I looked to axel who was frowning deeply. I don't understand why would my father want to hurt Roxas? Roxas has never been one to do bad things.

"Yeah, that was a while ago, I don't know where he is now." He challenged her and I growled. That is NOT what he told me. I started to walk in by axel grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest.

"Shh, Sora let your mom handle this. Let's go get Riku to help us search for him. Plus, you need to calm down." He held me tight and I shook as tears began to flow from my eyes. My father gave my mom another bull-shit story about where Roxas was. I broke from axel' grip."Sora!" He called after me, but I didn't want to listen. I wanted my father to give Roxas back.

"Liar! You told me you threw him into one of those institutions for gay people. You didn't just take him home and let him leave! You -" my father glared at me and stood. My mother hissed his name as he grabbed me by my collar.

"Ok, fine, I put the faggot in his place! Why do you care so much?!" He spat at me and mother pulled at him, yelling something. I couldn't hear anything but my heart thudding in my ears. Tears flowed out of my eyes and I glared back into my father's unusually cold eyes.

"I'm gay too." I whispered, and his eyes grew darker. "I broke up with Kairi, for a man." He threw me to the ground. Mom yelled something and dad yelled back.

"You raised faggot Aerith, do you feel special?" He spat at my mother and I saw she had tears in her eyes. I didn't know if she was crying because she was disgusted with me or dad. Either way I didn't like it.

"Yes, I am gay, and Roxas is too. Is that so fucking wrong dad?!" I got up and screamed. He backhanded me, causing my cheek to sting and tears to fall from my eyes. My father hit me, for being me. Now I know a little of how it feels to be my twin. How it feel to be a black sheep, a freak. It made my insides twist and burn. Rage surged through my veins and I growled at him. My mom was staring at me, dumbfounded and she looked to cloud angrily.

"Don't you dare touch my son that way!" She shouted and he turned on her, getting ready to slap her, but axel grabbed his wrist before he could. My mind was spinning from all that was happening.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. My brother is very friendly with the cops." He spoke in a dark tone that sent shivers down my spine. Cloud growled and wretched his hand away from Axel and punched him in the face.

"You're part of the fucking problem! You turned my son into a faggot!" He spat as Axel held his cheek. It was already turning blue and swelling. My father is a strong guy, and I wouldn't be surprised if he broke his jaw. "You need to get the fuck out of my house. Take that filth with you too!" he pointed at me

Axel grabbed my father's collar and growled in his face. " Take that back. Right now. If anyone is filth in this room it's you. Now, I think you need to leave. If you aren't going to tell us where Roxas is, you better run, run far away." I've never heard Axel yell like that. He sounded so scary it brought tears to my eyes again. I stand and tug on his shirt, hoping to catch his attention. Axel spun around and he growled.

"Axe, hurting him wont bring Rox back, it will just get you in jail for assault. Now, unhand him, and let's call the police." I say calmly, even though I was bubbling with anger on the inside. Axel glared and let Cloud go. My mother had already been on the phone with the police, and she was yelling at them.

"What do you mean you won't come?! What? Cloud has- Leon, you need to- What?! Leon I need your help Cloud- " She looked angry and she threw her phone on the ground, breaking it. She stalked over to dad and slapped him. "I don't know what you've don't to Roxas, but you will never, ever, ever be aloud back here. Your lover said he is glad you finally got rid of them, and I quote, 'the little runt'. She was crying, but I could barely even register that. My dad had a lover? He cheated on mother? How can he look at us every day? I felt physically sick, because I looked up to my father. Up until I knew he was beating Roxas. This weekend has been a horrible weekend. My world is crumbling around me. I hang my head and cry in anger. I don't even know who this Leon is. It sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't completely remember. He is the least of my worries right now. I have to get Cloud out of my house, and I have to look for my brother.

"You are the biggest hypocrite _dad_ You call Roxas and I fags, yet you were shagging Leon….The chief of police! That's low and I cannot believe you." I frown. "You need to leave, right now. I don't want to look at your stupid face!" I yell, and he grinned at me. He chuckled and walked toward the stairs.

"Fine, I'll go. There's no reason to stay in this hell hole anyway." He disappeared to his room and my mother fell to her knees sobbing into her hands. I sigh and kneel down to hug her tightly. Her body shook violently with each sob and it tugged my heart. I desperately wanted to hit something, destry something dear to my father, so he could feel this pain. Axel sighed next to me and helped us both up.

"Mrs. St-"He started but mom stopped him by holding up her hand. She looked up at him angrily.

"Please, I am single, no need to be so formal anyway Axel, You are like a second son. Call me Aerith from now on. I am no longer a strife." She shook and said angrily, the scariest face I've seen on her to-date was plastered on her beautiful features. I hugged my mother tight out of fear and anger.

"Aerith…I'm sorry. If I had held back, none of thi-." He tried again, but mom stopped him again. She sighed and sat down, pulling me with her. I sat next to her and sighed. Axel sat on her other side and did the sane, holding his face in his hands. "Ich will Roxy zurück... ich hasse Cloud ficken! Er braucht Roxas zurück zu geben!"( I want Roxy back...I fucking hate cloud! He needs to give Roxas back!) Mom pulled him close and he tensed and pulled his hair. Axel looked so high strung, and right there I knew he really loved my brother. That made me happy, but it also broke my heart because Roxas is missing, and can't be happy with Axel till we find him.

"Axel, calm down, keep a level head. We need to look for him, he could be in the house. Cloud used to disappear with Roxas all the time when he was little. Maybe he hasn't even taken him anywhere….." She sighed and stood. I looked at her confused. Dad used to do things like this often? "He said they were going fishing and camping and Sora didn't really like those things, so he stayed behind with me This is an old house, and it has a lot of little compartments. Let's look in the attic and basement." We nodded and stood together.

"I've got the basement, you guys go look in the attic." Axel said and started for the basement. I nodded and started for the basement.

" Mom, you should stay here, and wait for him to come back down. Don't let him leave without making sure he's leaving alone." I said, looking back at mom. She looked uncomfortable with that but she nodded anyway. I ran down to the basement and looked everywhere. I knew all of the good hiding spots in the basement from playing hide and seek when I was a kid. As I looked, I started to remember things from the past. I kept thinking about dad having an affair with Leon. Leon was our neighbor from when Rox and I were little. He used to baby sit us when mom and dad were away. I liked Leon, he would always let me eat cookies before dinner and would let Roxas and I play whenever we wanted. He really didn't babysit us well. He was always gone unless we called for him. I remember the first day I remember Roxas started acting weird.

"_Hey Woxas! Let's go see daddy befowr he weaves!" a baby me tugged on Roxas' ear, a human ear. "Come on Woxy! Daddy is weaving fow a week! Dats a wong time!" I pull on his covers but he held them tighter , hiding his face in his pillow._

"_G-Go-way Sowa! I no feew gowd. " I looked at him and pouted. He never got sick, this was Roxas. We usually got sick together. I pulled harder on the covers and he whined in a weid wasy. "SOWA! I SAID GO WAY!" He yelled at me, turning his head to glare at me with his big, blue eyes. It broke my little heart to see him so mad at me, so I started to cry. He just glared at me and I ran out of the room. I ran into Leon in the hall._

"_Woah, kiddo, what's the rush?" He picked me up and whipped my tears away. I liked Leon he was nice. Leon and dad were really good friends and I always wanted a friend like Leon. He was big and strong and warm when he hugged you. He was always hugging Daddy and It was nice to see daddy smile. I was upset though, because Roxas hated me, and my tiny world was crumbling because my brother yelled at me._

"_W-Woxas…He…Yeweded at me!" I sobbed into Leon's warm neck and he sighed. Leon's hug seamed to get less comforting and I heard him say to Daddy._

"_I thought you took care of him Cloud." Leon hissed, and that confused me. What was Leon talking about? Take care of who? I looked to daddy who was frowning._

"_What do you suppose I do Leon? I can't really get rid of him, because Aerith will be on my ass." He growled at the brunette and I looked even more confused. Leon sighed and looked at me._

"_You ok now bud?Your daddy has to go now." He told me and I nodded, reaching for cloud. He took me up in his arms and I hugged him tight. _

"_Woxy and I say bye daddy." I smiled at him and he put me down, grumbling something and walking away. I didn't understand, usually daddy would hug me tight and say 'see ya later kiddo' or something. He just left, and Leon followed him. So I was in the hall, alone crying again. I heard little footsteps behind me and then I felt arms wrap around me from behind._

"_D-Don't cry Sowa, It's ok. Down't cwy, I sowwy, I dodn't mean it." Roxas cried into my shoulder, hugging me tighter. I turned around and hugged him back. Roxas is acting weird, he never cries. I don't like it. So I hold onto Roxas tighter until Leon called us down for breakfast._

_I heard Axe call for me so I run up the stairs. He sounds angry and when I find him next to my mother and Cloud, he looks pissed. "Sora I couldn't find him anywhere, and cloud said that you should remember where Cloud hides him when he's been bad." Axel yelled at me and I took a step back. Axel yelling scared me and I shook my head._

_"I don't know where he would hide him…" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why would I not tell you if I knew?" I sigh and walk to Axel and take his hand. "Axe, I love my brother. " I look at father and frown. "I don't know where he put him."_

_Cloud grinned at me and shook his head. "He's not here, can I go? I would like to get back to my lover. He's been waiting years for me to dump you pathetic-" axel cut him off with a punch to the face. It made my dad take a step back and hold his jaw. He chuckled darkly and I tugged Axel's sleeve. "You will regret that. I'm leaving." He stood straight and smirked. "Roxas is gone."  
He walked to the garage where his van is and I heard him get in, shuffle around, start the engine, and leave, then something dawned on me. "We never checked the garage!" I run to the garage as quickly as I could, Axel clamoring behind me loudly. When I got in I saw a weird little piece of the wall open and I walked over and blinked. "A-Axe…He had him in here…..in the fucking…We didn't look here! We let him take Roxas again!" I start to panic and hyperventilate. Axel pulled me into a tight hug._

_"It's going to be okay Sora….We still have Reno. I'll have him help us. It's okay. Let me call Riku so he can help calm you so you can think, okay?" Axel got onto his phone to call Riku. I don't see how this could get better. My brother is with my psychotic father, who more than likely will kill him only cause he can. I feel like my life is spiraling down into a pit. I don't see light anywhere._

* * *

_Please read and review! I would love it if you did! It would make me write faster~  
_


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Escape

Here it is guys, Chapter 8. Sorry it took so long :p I just couldn't get myself to sit down and type for the longest time. I hope ya'll enjoy this :3

Please read and review ppl, I wanna know what you want in this story.

* * *

I watched Axel call his brother in the other room. I stared at him as he paced back and forth and argued in German.

"Ich brauche Sie, mir zu helfen!...Ja, ich weiß aber... RENO! Hör mir zu, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Cloud und Leon-... ja Reno, Squall Leonheart, nahm Ihr Chef Roxas irgendwo. Ich weiß nicht wo. Fick! ich weiß nicht einmal, wenn er am Leben ist... Nein..lease versuchen, etwas zu finden. Wir riefen die Polizei, Leon hat sie auf seiner Seite. Bitte... Reno, habe ich noch nie gebraucht, Sie mehr in meinem Leben... danke Bruder, ich schulde dir mein Leben." (I need you to help me!...Yes I know but….RENO! listen to me, I need your help. Cloud and Leon-…..yes Reno, Squall Leonheart, your boss took Roxas somewhere. I don't know where. Fuck I don't even know if he's alive…no…please try to find something out. We called the police, Leon has them on his side. Please….Reno, I have never needed you more in my life…..thank you brother, I owe you my life.) He hung up and sighed, running his fingers through his bright red hair. I didn't understand any of what was said, but I know that he was talking about my brother. I look away to see how my mom is doing. She is sitting in the same spot she has been for a good 30 minutes. The aura in the room is gloom. I can't even muster a smile for the sake of my mother. I feel empty and lost. Why would my dad do that to Roxas? He shouldn't punish him for being gay, because Dad is gay.

There was a knock at the door and I look up, confused. Axel walked to the door, and I assumed it was his brother, coming to help, or take him home. I stayed in my seat, huddled into the corner of our old sofa. I hid my face in my knees and tried to think where my father would take Roxas. I didn't pay attention when I heard Axel come back in the room. I didn't look up when I felt someone standing over me. I heard a soft, low voice in my ear. "Sora, are you alright?" I look up immediately and see Riku standing over me. My eyes welled with tears and I shook my head.

"N-No…he took him Riku…Roxas is gone…He took him away, and I couldn't help. I didn't do all that I could to help. It's my fau-" Riku put his finger over my lips to quiet me. I sobbed as silently as I could. I couldn't hold back anymore. I wanted Riku to hold me, but I dared not to move. In the back of my mind, I felt I shouldn't go to him for comfort. In my mind, I felt terrible for wanting him. My father stole Roxas away because he loved Axel. I don't want to leave. Riku pulled me to him and I sobbed harder into his chest. He held me tighter and I felt safe, yet alone still. Why am I alone? Riku, Axel, and mom are here, why am I not happy? Roxas isn't here. That's why I'm unhappy.

"We'll find him Sora, I promise to help you find him. They won't get away with this." He whispered into my ear. He lifted me up and sat down in my spot, holding me tightly and forcing me to stay in his lap. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known where he was. Cloud is the one to blame in this situation." He soothed and I looked at my mother. She had a small smile on her face. That made me happy, to see that my mom's face isn't mad. Even so, I couldn't be happy. I couldn't bring myself to smile back at her. Nothing but my brother being back could make me happy. So I turned my head into Riku's firm chest and started crying. I tried to stay silent, but I couldn't keep my shoulders from shaking. Riku held me tighter and whispered things to me that I didn't really hear.

I heard my mother tell Riku to put me to bed, and I didn't have the energy to argue, It has been almost 6 hours since my dad left, and so far, we've come up with nothing. We've tried looking in Mom's room for any clues of his whereabouts, but nothing was there. We searched everywhere for clues. The neighbors didn't help either. Mom doesn't know of anywhere that Dad could have taken them. The police were on Leon's side, and were no help. I don't know what else to do but cry my eyes out. Riku picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. I heard Axel give a weak ' Gute nacht' and mom a good night, but it didn't help. I didn't say it back. Riku put me on my bed and a stared at my ceiling as he looked for something in me drawer, probably pj's. I wonder what dad has done with Roxas. I wonder where they are now.

"Sora, you shouldn't think too hard right now, you need to sleep now okay? We will search for him in the morning, and I will try to get my father to help us." Riku came back with my favorite pair of Pj's made of nice cotton and had key-blades on it. I really love how they feel, but I was too dead to care about that right now. "Sor, if you don't change yourself, I'll do it for you." I looked and him, with a frown. He was grinning at me, and I know he was trying to get me to laugh. I don't want to laugh. I just want Roxas back. Riku sighed and started stripping me. I didn't care, because I knew he wasn't being sexual. Riku was nice like that. I smiled a little and he kissed me softly.

"Riku….will everything be okay?" I asked with a small voice. Another wave of tears hit me. Nothing feels right, or safe anymore. I can only imagine this is how Roxas felt for 14 years. Riku kissed me, and I kissed back. I needed to feel the warmth of my lover, I needed to know I'm not alone. I feel so cold, so cold.

It's so cold, so cold. I don't know where I am, but I'm glad my stomach stopped growling a few hours ago. My tail is curled weakly around myself in a pitiful attempt to keep warm. I sit up and I can hear my Father and a vaguely familiar voice talking.

"Cloud, you know they are going to try to find him. What the hell are we going to do with him? You didn't have to take him with us." The man sounded angry. I heard my father grumble and sigh.

"Leon, he knows about us, and I can't let that freak live. We're going to go to the lake, and keep him in the cellar till he rots. We won't get caught because no one knows about the lake house. So don't worry. Plus, your men won't search. I mean, you have them all wrapped around your finger, don't you?" He sounded happy with himself, proud even. It brought tears to my eyes. My dad didn't care. He was going to kill me, and this man won't do anything to stop him. I'm going to die, and no one will care.

"Cloud, that may be true, but what if they go to the feds? My power can only go so far. Can't we just dump him somewhere and let him fend for himself? I don't want to get in trouble for this shit." He yelled, and I felt a bit of hope rising. This other guy was against him killing me. That was good, I have a chance. If only I had a way to get in touch with Mom, or Sora, or hell, even Axe or Reno! I just have to wait it out. The thought of My loved ones made me feel cold again. I missed them, and wanted to go home. I felt tears run down my cheeks as the van turned onto a dirt road. Dread filled my body; I'm getting closer, and closer to my demise in a cellar all alone. I don't want that. I need to think of a plan, and fast.

" Don't be stupid Leon, He would tell where we are! We would surely get caught if we did that." My dad sighed, "I don't want to have to live so damn far away again. So trust me, it's for the best to keep him close." Leon sighed and agreed, they fell silent.

I needed to run when they tried to transfer me from the car to the cellar. I needed to run, but running on barely any food, or energy is almost impossible. Almost. They had bound my hands with Zip ties though, and those thing's are a bitch to break. Not to mention they put them on so tight that It's cutting into my wrists. There isn't much in the back of this van, but I think I see a knife. I just have to scoot over to it, and not make a sound. So I tried, but something fell over and I heard Leon shout. "Shut up back there! Cloud it looks like he's awake."

I shivered and frowned. I needed that knife to cut theses damn ties. So I keep scooting toward it. Once I make it I shift my arms from behind my back to my front, and thank my only athletic ability besides skateboarding, my flexibility. I grabbed the knife and it looked dull, but I cut at the ties. It barely did anything, but I kept cutting them. My wrists hurt from the angle I was cutting the ties with. I cut my wrists a few times and it stung, but my primal need to survive made me continue. The car was slowing and I paniced, because I'm only half way through the plastic.

"Here we are, let's get the boy and get settled." Cloud said and killed the engine. Tears fell down my cheeks and I tried to cut faster. If there is a higher power, I need some super human strength to cut through this. I start pulling on the plastic, to weaken it. Dad opened the door and shouted. "What are you...you little shit!" He reached for me just as I got the tie cut through and I hissed.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and held the dull knife in between my father, and myself. It was a pitiful attempt to look strong, but it was all I had. "Just let me go." I growled. Cloud laughed at me.

"what do you think you can do with that little thing, huh? It's not going to hurt me." He reached for me and I swiped the knife in his direction. He hissed in pain and yelled loudly. "You little, Leon! Change of plan! Where's you gun?!" EH grabbed me by my wrist and I hissed and struggled to get away. I cried and kicked, but nothing worked. My body was too weak.

"Cloud don't be stupid, just throw him down there. I'm not getting myself in trouble for this." he stated plainly. My father growled at him, and dragged me out of the van. I kicked my father in the back as hard as I could and he grunted and loosened his grip on my arm. I quickly struggled away from him and ran in a random direction into the woods.

In the near distance, I hear my father yell, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

I don't look back. I just run, run as far as my tired, beaten body will take me.

* * *

Please Read and Review!~ I'll give you cookies!


	9. Chapter 9: I Need Answers

OH MY GOD! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! i'VE HAD THIS DONE FOR WEEKS, THOUGHT I UPLOADED IT...SO i HAVE TWO CHAPTERS FOR YOU TODAY! CAUSE i LOVE YOU GUYS!

. now if you guys would just give me lovely reviews, I would be a happy Axie and then the chapters might actually come faster.

* * *

Rain was pouring down when I woke up, yet I wasn't wet. I noticed I was in the mouth of a cave. There were trees just beyond my small sanctuary from the rain. I feel like I ran for ages, but I barely remember what happened. I looked around and rubbed my eyes. I hissed with the movement of my tattered and torn wrists. They were raw and blood crusted, I barely noticed the pain when I was running yesterday, now they throb and ache. My whole body aches actually. I sniffle and shiver, my tail is freezing, my ears are freezing, my nose is freezing. It's cold, and I don't like it. I curl up closer and shiver violently. The sound of the rain makes me all the more cold. I lay there shivering, and thinking. How am I supposed to get home? I don't even know where I am. I miss Axel. I could be laying with him right now, in the deep warmth of his arms. I could pretend that my father loved me for a little longer,and that he wasn't a lying hypocrite. Should I even go home? Mom must be disgusted, I heared her voice yelling in the house. Sora would be better without me too. If I just fell asleep here, and didn't wake, it would be better. I wouldn't ...feel...pain.

I was sitting at the breakfast table, glaring at a piece of Nuttella covered toast, and a tall glass of orange juice. He didn't have time, or energy to eat. I just want to go search for Roxas. There wasn't time for this shit. Riku is sitting infront of me, staring at me firmly. "Sora, you need to eat. You can't help Roxas if you're starving."

I growled and stood, knocking my chair over. "I can! We just have to try! You're just stalling!" I cried and Riku stood too, and put a hand on my cheek. I stared into his intense blue green icy orbs, and wanted to cry again. I knew he was right. Riku is usually right. I didn't want to eat because Roxas most likely wont be able to eat anything. It isn't fare for me to eat and sleep comfortably. "Ri...can't we please just...go look?" Riku shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sor, but no. We have school, Reno and my father are going to be looking while we can't, okay? Even though we personally can't, there is something being done. " He caressed my cheek and it calmed me. A wave of calm came over me and the feeling of his hand had me closing my eyes. I heard a faint noise, but I ignored it. Riku soon stopped and I opened my eyes. "Sor? Was that you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confusedly. Riku looked at me weird and caressed me ceek again. That feels soo good, I close my eyes and lean closer. When I go to whisper riku's name, a mew comes from my mouth. My eyes shoot open and I back away. My cheeks were burning and my mind was racing. What was that?

"Sor? Are you okay?" He took a step closer and I took a step back. I don't know what's going on. I don't make those noises, I've never made that noise before...except to maybe mimic a kitten. "It's okay sor, whatever it was, it doesn't matter. I must have been hearing things." he smiled at me, and I now he was trying to make me feel better. I shook my head and looked down.

"Riku, that was serious...Y-You know that Roxas is a half-cat...I can't ignore that. I...it...i could be..." I blushed and shook my head. Riku came over and hugged my tightly. He whispered into my ear.

"And if you are the same, I don't care. It doesn't change you. Sora is Sora, no matter what you look like." He kissed my cheek and I bit my lip. I stared at him, looking him over. I hope he isn't lying, because I don't know what I would do if he left me. "So will you please eat so we can get to school and inform the teachers about Roxas?" He pet my chin again, and it took all my will power not to purr again. I nod and reach to the table to down my juice. I know he was smiling, I could feel it. I grabbed my toast and ran to the front door for my school things.

"Okay! Let's go! I'f you're not going to let me skip, then I can't fight you." I pouted and I looked up at him to see him smile. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I melted at the kiss, but he didn't stop there. He pet under my chin and I purred happily. My toes curled a bit and I gripped his shirt tightly. "N-Nya...please stop..." I blush darkly and stare at him through hazy eyes. He was grinning at me smugly.

"Cute, so very, very cute." He kissed me again and grabbed my hand. He grabbed my bag and pulled me out of the house. He walked me to his car. I was looking at the ground. I still didn't want to go to school. This is bullshit. I just want to look for my brother, and ask him what's happening to me. I sit in the passenger side and Riku shut the door for me. When he climbed in he started the car and started to drive. He didn't say anything the entire way there, just let me think. I was greatfull for that. Right now, I don't know what's going on. I need to see Roxas, or grandpa. He's the one who taught Roxas about his curse. I need to understand what's wrong.

"Ri, could you please...take me somewhere after school?" I asked softly, embarrassed. I bit my lip and looked at him. He was looking at the road, his expression contemplative. I looked over his handsome features, admiring them absentmindedly. "Ri?" I asked, blushing. His silence is making me worried.

"Where?" Is all he asked, as he glanced at me. I blushed and shifted. I didn't want him to know that I want to see my dad's father. I guess I have to try. I don't know what he'll say to that. He pulled into his parking space at school and cut the engine. "Sor? Where do you want to go?" He asked again,a nd I looked him in the eye.

"Can you take me to my grandpa's? I have something to ask him...it's really important." I bite my lip, waiting for his reaction. He looked at me weird, and blinked.

"Ask him what? Do you think he might know where Rox is?" He asked, confused.

I shake my head and sigh. "I kneed to ask him something...I..please? Maybe he might know something about dad too...I don't know...but, please?" I ask again, giving him my puppy pouty has never said no to this face, and I don't think he ever will. I could see it working in him as his face goes from confused to exasperated, to his sighing out a low fine. I grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Riku~ this is really important, I would drive myself if I could..."

Riku got out of the car, smiling, well a Riku smile. It's just a little upturn of his lips, but it makes him look sexy, and it's something he only does around his close friends. It makes my heart race to see him smile. I don't know why. I climbed out of the car and walked to him. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly, in front of Seifer's gang. I didn't even notice, or care until I heard one of them yell out. "Getta' room Fags!" I yelped in surprise and looked behind me. I see Rai glaring at us. I scoot closer to Riku. I'm not used to this, this disgust from people. I feel Riku's arms wrap around my waist.

"Well, you don't have to watch, or do you get off from watching other people?" Riku's arms tightened around me. "That's kinda sick you know that?" I whimpered at him, looking up at him.

"Riku, let's just go, I don't freaking want to deal with more shit..." I whimpered again, giving him my pout. Rai gagged behind us, but I ignored him. Riku nodded and pulled me away. Rai apparently wasn't having that because he grabbed my arm and ripped me away from Riku. "Ah!"

"you are disgusting, first you break Kairi's little heart over this chump. Then you're flaunting it in public. You disgusting." he tightened his grip on my arm. I yelped and wondered where Riku was, but I saw Seifer holding him down.

"Your faggoty ass brother got me in fucking jail for a night." He stomped on Riku's chest, and he groaned. The sound of his ribs cracking echoed in my ears. Rai chuckled from my side and held me as I struggled uselessly. I can't get out of his grip. I struggled and kicked, but Rai was too strong. Seifer was walking over to us, slowly. I panicked and bit Rai's hand, growling. I heard Rai yelp and he let go, but Seifer grabbed a hold of me. I panic and kick.

"no get off! Please don't!" I yelped and cried. I didn't hear Riku got up, nor did I notice when he punched Seifer in the face. The only thing I knew was I was free,so I ran. I ran crying and screaming. I ran into the building and hid away in a bathroom stall. I cried hard. Seifer has never come at me like that. His eyes, they were murderous. I know he's a bully, but he wanted to kill me. He crushed Riku. Riku! I forgot about Riku, and now I'm too afraid to go back, so I just curl up and cry into my knees.

~~~!~

I woke up, colder then I was before. I sat up and look around. It wasn't raining anymore, there was sun out. Sun means warmth. I stood and slowly walked out of the small cave. I was still in the woods, and everything smelled of rain. I guess it had stopped not too long ago. The heat of the sun feels good on my skin, and I close my eyes. Even though I feel free, I feel sad. I start crying, and crying hard. My body wracked with sobs, and I couldn't stop them. I cried because I was free of my father, because my father hates me, because Axel hasn't found me yet, because I feel so useless, because Sora isn't here. I want to go home, and I just, cried for a good while. Soon my tears dried up and I sighed."I should try to find out where I am."

I make my way to a small clearing in the forest. It doesn't help much for finding out where I am, but the sun does warm my skin better. I hum softly and feel the heat on my skin. It sparked a small a mount of happiness in my heart. I drink it in, and let it set fire to my veins. "I'm going to get home, and I'm going to lay in Axel's arms, and never let go. I'm going to tell my mom I love her, and tell Sora I'm sorry. I won't let dad find me. I won't go back to being beaten!" I shout into the woods, angry. I can't live like this any more! I can't be scared of him any more!

First I have to figure out witch way is home.

I heard the door to the bathroom open after the third period bell. I was still hiding here, I hadn't moved an inch. Riku hasn't come to get me, I'm alone, and I need Riku. I sniffle and curl up tighter, afraid that Seifer has found me again. I hide my face in my knees, to keep myself quiet. I listen hard to the person who is shuffling about the bathroom.

"Sora?" There was a soft call from the otherside of the door. It was Riku. My head sprang open and I whimpered. I couldn't speak, because I was afraid. What if all of this was just some sort ofd lure to get me out? What if it's a trick? "Sora, come here. Did they hurt you?" He asked softly again, I could hear the worry in his voice.

This was enough to make me get up slowly and open the stall door. My bones and muscles ached and cracked from the stiffness. When I opened the door I was pulled out roughly and I struggled hard to get away. It was a trick! I cried and whined and fought against who I assumed to be Seifer. But The beating never came, the pain never washed over me. Instead I felt was and somewhat safe. Slowly I calmed down and realized that I could smell Riku.

"Shh, Sor, it's okay...it's okay, are you hurt? I'm here, tell me if you're hurt." he whispered in my ear like a montra. I leaned away from him and shook my head, beginning to cry again. "Then what's wrong?" He whipped my tears away, kissing my forehead. I sniffled and calmed down more. I purred softly at his gesture without even realizing what I was doing. Riku smiled and hugged me tight, and whispered into my ear. "Wanna skip? Obviously you won't fee comfortable in school right now."

I nod onto his shoulder, kissing his cheek. "Please? Could you take me to my grandfather's?" I look into his eyes pleadingly, and he nods.

"Of course Sor, let's go." He grabbed my hand and walked me out of the bathroom. "I have your backpack, it's in my car. So we're set to leave." He said softly, squeezing my hand as he walked me out of the school and to his car. Once we got into the car, and settled Riku started the engine and pulled away from the school.

A couple of hours later we arrived at my grandfather's house. I felt nervous. Grandpa isn't a mean person, but talking about the curse sacred me. I need the answers he can give me about it despite my fear. So I take a deep breath, grab Riku's hand and knocked on the door. A few seconds later my grandmother opened the door, looking surprised. "Sora? Honey, what are you doing here?" She asked, stepping aside to let me and my boyfriend in.

"I need to talk to Grandfather...Is he home?" I asked politely. I was always polite to my grandparent's. It wasn't that I feared them, they just were people I respected, like I used to respect Dad when I was a kid. She smiled and looked at Riku, then our joined hands. I blushed and bit my lip. "Oh, um, this is Riku, Grandma, he's my...boyfriend..." I looked away, waiting for her to yell at me. It didn't come.

"Oh dear, I have to get the photo albums out, Riku dear, come to the kitchen, I'll get you some cocoa, and we can look through some embarrassing pictures of Sora." She smiled wickedly. My eyes went wide and I whined.

"Grandma! Please don't!" I whined and blushed darkly. Riku was walking toward the kitchen and I gripped his hand tight. "Don't go Riku! You don't wanna see that! " He looked back at me, kissed my forehead and grinned.

"I really do, baby Sora sounds cute, and I'd like to get to know your grandparent's." He winked and followed my grandmother into the kitchen. I whined and blushed, holding my face in my hands. From my left, I heared my grandfather clear his throat. I looked up at him and he siled.

"You're supposed to be at school, do your parent's know you're here?" I winced and looked down. We haven't called Cloud's parent's about what he did. I didn't want to tell them either. Cloud was a good kid, and they loved their only child. I hung my head and shook my head.

"A lot has happened Grandad...I think we need to sit down..." I whispered, shifting my feet. This is going to be a long, hard conversation.I hope he believes me, and doesn't kick me out for telling the truth. He's never been that type of man, but I never thought Dad to be the type to do the things he did.

"What's wrong, and sure,let's go to the living room." he gestured to the room beside me. I walked over to my favorite chair and got comfortable. I took a few deep breaths and looked up at my grandfather.

"Dad...he...he was beating Roxas, since he was a little kid...and...yesterday, he kidnapped him. After telling us that he has been having an affair with the chief of police Leon.." I blushed and tears welled in my eyes. "He..He's lied to us, and stole my brother away, and something weird is happening to me on top of it all." My voice cracked as I fought to keep control of my voice. I stared at the floor. I couldn't look into his eyes. He startled me when he cleared his voice.

"Well...I never really thought of Cloud as being gay...or the one to be unfaithful or abusive. I can't help you there, except to tell you that I am disappointed in my son." My grandfather sounded stirn and I looked up at him to see him frowning. "To think he would do something like that to you and your mother...and poor Roxas. Anyway, I can't help there. But you came here for a reason, and you think I can help you with what's going on with you?" He asked kindly. I nod and sigh.

"I need you to explain the family curse to me."

* * *

Dont' forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10: Retracing the Steps

Here it is guys! The looong awaited Chapter 10 of A Weird Reality! please read and Review~

I'm sorry the update is so late, I'm just busy as all hell :p so don't hate me I'm doin' mah bestest

* * *

"The curse? What would you need to know that for?" He laughed, probably thinking I'm crazy. My grandfather used to have cat features, but he got surgery to make himself look normal for grandma. He knows why we are cursed, and knows the history of our family. He's the person who told Roxas what was happening when he was little. Why he grew his cat ears.

"Everything...I..I think I...I have the curse too." I blushed and looked to the kitchen. The only thing I remember from him explaining the curse is that Roxas must have found his true love. The excited and scared me. "Why are we cursed? Why is this happening now? " I whined, tugging my hair in frustration.

" Well, why do think you have the curse? From my knowledge, Roxas is the only one who shows it." He leaned closer to me, watching me. I blushed and looked to the kitchen.

"When...Riku was ruffling my hair this morning...he..I I was purring, I couldn't stop myself, it felt so warm and good." My voice cracked. "Why is this happening? If...I am cursed...he'll be ridiculed for loving-..." my grandfather cut me off.

"Don't even say it, because you know that that isn't true. That boy's eyes didn't lie when he held your hand as you told your grandmother who he was. You shouldn't be ashamed of him. " I looked down and tried not to cry. Grandfather was right. I curled up and hid my face. "I just don't want you to make the mistake I did...when I changed my appearance for your grandmother, she told me she didn't mind it. You shouldn't have to change yourself to make your love, love you. That's why we have this curse. " He stood and walked overtook me slowly. I felt his warm hand rubbing my back soothingly. "If he is the one for you, you will be in pain for quite some time. The transportation isn't easy, or short."

"What am I going to do grandpa?" A sob escaped my lips. I leaned into him, my body shaking. "How do I get through this? Is it going to hurt? What am I supposed to do? How do you and Roxas do this?" He hugged me and rocked me back and forth.

"We learned to deal with it. And I will help you. Teach you like I taught Roxas. The worst pain will be your ears." He sighed and pet my hair. I calmed down a bit from that. "It won't be pretty either."

"I'm scared Grandfather..." I whined and looked at him and sighed. "Is there anything that would make my change easier?" I leaned into his side and he sighed. His arms tightened around me. I felt a little more reassured, but he didn't tell me an easier way to get through this. So there is none. I'm going to be in pain and unable to help search for Roxas. This made me mad. I didn't want to be under this stupid curse anyway. "Why our family Grandpa?" My voice wavered in my anger.

"Because there was once, a member of our family betrayed a woman who loved him very much. She wasn't particularly attractive, and he used her. One thing he didn't know was that she was a witch, and had cursed him saying that everyone in the line of your sons and daughters will suffer from a curse, transforming them into a cat. This was to teach our family that outside looks shouldn't matter. It is also her way of getting revenge against our ancestor. He never found his true love in fear of looking like a freak. He was a vein man. He nearly killed his wife and child for their child having found their true love. He never learned his lesson, which is why we are still cursed." My grandfather explained calmly. His voice calmed my anger. It made sense, and I never really thought Roxas was a freak. I was always kind of envious of him. He looked cute with his ears. I hadn't noticed that Grandma and Riku had joined us in the living room with snacks and tea. Riku was sitting in grandfather's chair, watching us intently. I blushed when I noticed him.

"You think you have your brother's curse?" He whispered, his face was unreadable. That scared me, and my heart raced. It worried me because I didn't really know how he felt about it. He got kicked in the ribs today just because he's dating me. I still look normal. What would happen to him if he got hurt because I'm a freak? I don't know if Riku would want to stay through that.

I nodded slowly and watched his reaction. He looked to my grandfather, then back to me. Then he got up and my heart sank. He really was going to leave me. It was for the best, he wouldn't get hurt because of me this way. Right? I looked at the ground, waiting to hear the front door open and shut. I didn't expect to feel my grandfather let go and Riku to hug me tight. I knew it was him because of his smell and it was so sweet. I leaned into him and nuzzled under his chin, purring softly.

There was a soft chuckle from beside me. My grandfather's voice. I heard him shuffle away and go to sit in his chair. "Riku, you know the family secret. Not many people are allowed to know. My grandson loves you. Would you accept him even if he wasn't exactly human?" His voice was serious and authoritative. I stopped purring and nuzzling Riku to listen closely to my boyfriend's answer. I wanted to know as well.

"Of course! Sora is sora!" His voice was angry, "I don't' appreciate that you don't trust that. " He sighed, "But I do understand it. This isn't something that should be taken lightly. "His voice was soft and his arms tightened around me. That made my heart soar and I love it. I wanted to cry, but I tried my hardest not to.

"I'm glad to hear that. This won't be easy. He will be in a lot of pain. The change doesn't just happen in a flash or a poof of smoke. Will you be there for him? He will need you more than ever in that time. The more you are around him, the faster the change will be. But also, the more painful" My grandfather explained. That scared me, I whimpered and hid my face in Riku's chest.

"I will hurt Sora, by being close?" He asked. I looked up at him and he was frowning.

"Yes, but without you, he would never be happy." My grandfather looked Riku straight in the eye when he said this. Riku still looked nervous and I nuzzled into my boyfriend again. I didn't want to think about any on this scary stuff anymore. So I tuned it out.

Something caught my attention in the bushes to my left and I tensed. My ears flat against my head and my tail low. My whole body was ready to pounce. A little bunny hopped out of the bush and I pounced. Without thinking, my body moved. I pounced the rabbit. My instincts kicked in and they were telling me to hunt. I was more hungry then I thought I was, and my body knew what I needed before my brain did.

I felt bad for killing the rabbit, but I did need to eat. I sigh as I cook it up in the small fire I made. I had happened upon some slate rocks, which spark when hit against one another. That's something Axe taught me when we were young. Axe and I would play survivor when we were little, because he used to want to be like his brother. So Axe taught me how to survive in the wild. The other half is apparently instinct. It gave me a glimmer of hope to know I won't die out here form something stupid like starvation. I have a fighting chance at getting home. I just don't know where home is.

It was dark out and the fire roared, I had made it big to keep wild things away. It made me feel a little safer to sit next to the fire. I started eating the rabbit, feeling bad in the back of my thoughts about because I had to kill it to live. The fire reminded me of Axe, and the thought of him made the wilderness lonelier. I wanted to lay in his fire warm arms, as he pet my ear. I shivered as my thoughts were warm and a strong cold wind blew through the forest. "Axe…..I miss you…" I cried loudly, calling to him. I wish he could hear my cries. If only he could come save me the way he saved me Friday morning.

I didn't even know everything happened so fast. Was it really just Friday morning when my life was "normal"? It's only been 48 hours and everything's gone to shit. This is all my fault. Mom sounded so angry, I could hear her yelling in my dazed sickness and confinement in the garage. She must hate me, and Sora. If he isn't mad that I broke up our family, he must be mad that I let Dad take me. If only I could just, disappear. And when I disappear It would be like I didn't exist.

What would that be like? Would Sora be different? Where would Axe be? Would Dad have stayed with mom? I think Sora would be happier with being the only child. He would have all the attention he could ever want. Dad wouldn't have gone with Leon because I didn't make him mad. Dad and mom could have tried to fix any problems. If I wasn't there, Axe would be in school for being a police man like Reno. Axe wouldn't have failed third grade to stay back with me.

This is only a dream though. Nothing can happen like that now that I'm in the picture. I have to make due with the life I have. And the first thing I have to do is figure out how to get home. I don't know where I am, so how am I supposed to get home? Maybe if I follow my foot steps and trace myself back to the cabin, I could find a road and get help. It was dangerous to go back. It was my only option though. I had to take any chance I had right? Axe would kill me twice over if I didn't try to get home.

"Dad won't be happy if he catches me trying to get back. Maybe I should try to steal the van's keys." I said to myself, getting tired of the silence.

"Did Dad have the GPS installed into the car?" I thought really hard. I remember moving, and being scared. I couldn't really see the dashboard when I was held captive. I heard Dad and Leon talking. Was there a third voice? "Did he have the GPS?" I whisper to myself.

"If he did, I could drive to find my way home. I just have to get the keys and drive as fast as possible." I gulped and shifted to lay down nest to the dwindling flames. My tail curled around my broken body.

"Either way, I have to find how to get to the cabin." I mumbled sleepily. I fell asleep moments later, exhausted and unable to keep watch for things trying to kill me. I hoped I would wake up to be able to see Axe and Sor and Mom again one day. It was my mission from here on in. needed to see them, and apologize.

In the morning, I noticed I was still alive. That was a good thing. I was still stiff and it still hurt to move, but at least I was alive. That gets me one step closer to getting home. So, with a grunt I got up slowly, like a beaten giraffe. "Okay Roxas, all you have to do now is find your way back." I mumbled to myself to keep myself pepped up. I began to walk along the small path that looked fresh. I didn't remember any of this; because I was way too busy running away from my problems.

I didn't stray from the path that seemed to be recently made. It took me hours to get back to somewhere I remembered. I looked around, there was a lake to my left. So on my right should be the cabin just beyond the trees there. It was getting dark, so I wonder if I should wait for

* * *

Please review! I love hearing what ya'll think!


	11. Chapter 11: A Bad Day

HEEEEEERRREEEEE IT IIISS! the next chapter~ I like, and hate it. I made myself upset with it, so feel for my characters!

Tell me what you think about it after ouo so i can keep writing~ if i get 20 reviews I'll continue

* * *

I laid cuddled to a tree that faced the cabin. The van was still there was still there, but the lights were still on. So I waited for the lights to go off, staying up in the cold mud. It was really cold, so I couldn't stop shivering nor keep my teeth from chattering. I was afraid that They could hear the chattering, and were going to come out to kill me any second. I curled closer to myself, trying to warm up enough to stop the chattering. "You'll be fine Roxas. You just have to wait till they go to sleep. That's all. Dad usually puts his keys right next to the door. It can't be too hard to get to." I said to myself through shivers and chattering teeth.

I look at my hands. They still had deep gashes that were very red. They hurt dully, but only because I can't feel my hands very well anymore. I whined as I tried to curl my hands. It hurt just as bad as I remember my ears and tail growing in felt. I remember that week well. I barely understood what was going on. Grandfather had explained that I was special, that our family was cursed with the genes of a cat. That we grow our feline features when we find the one we truly love. I didn't really understand, but it hurt. I was glad when it was over. My grandfather never explained who the person who made me change was, but not I know it was Axel. I changed just months after I met him. He had always been special to me. I curled in closer to myself, idly wondering what he was doing right now.

I looked up at the cabin and noticed that the lights are off. I bit my lip and stood carefully. This was it, all I had to do was go in, be very quiet, and grab the keys. If I were to have any luck at all, they would just be sitting on the table next to the door as always. I just need to go, get in, grab the keys, and get out. It's simple, so why can't I stop from shaking. Why can't I stop the tears from falling?

I got closer to the cabin, everything was eerily silent. There were no sounds, not even animals, or the water from the river a few hundred feet away. It was weird, but maybe the sound of my heart beating so hard is making it hard to hear everything else. After I took a deep breath, I pressed my ear to the door. There was no sound so I took the knob in my hand and turned it very slowly. There was still no sound, so I slowly creaked the door open. I was panicking because of the noise and didn't dare move a muscle. After waiting a few minutes, and no one had come to kill me, I took a step into the cabin. I looked to either side of the door. My heart sand when I realized there were no tables or key hooks near the door. Now I had to look more, and search harder. Nothing is ever easy. I left the door open so I could run away quicker.

So far there wasn't much to be scared of. The cabin was silent, and dark. A few times I nearly ran into the wall or a table. I looked in the sofa, under the sofa, in the kitchen, anywhere I could think of down stairs. I even looked in the pockets of the coats near the front. I couldn't find anything. I wracked my brain for a place as to where the keys could be, and the only answer I could come up with is and answer

I didn't like. I looked to the stairs and sighed. My body hurt, my mind was frazzled, and I just wanted to go home. Apparently I wouldn't be able to leave here without a fight.

There was nowhere else to look but upstairs, and I really didn't want to do that. I sucked it up though, and took a deep shuttering breath. I ignored the fear bubbling up inside me and started for the stairs. I didn't feel safe; I had a weird feeling that this was too easy. Where was my father, or Leon? My mind screamed for me to leave. If I were caught here, I would be killed for sure. That thought didn't help me calm down much. Each step I took up the stairs creaked loudly in my hyper sensitive ears. My tail was low to the floor, and I could feel the fur there bristling and I swished it nervously. My ears were Alert, searching for sound in the, so far, quiet cabin.

Then there was a sound and I stopped dead in my tracks. I was at the top of the stairs and I could hear something to my right. The more I listened, the better I could hear little mewls and pants from the room I was standing next to. My face went red and I realized that my father and Leon were, they were having sex. This pissed me off and my fear faded by the flood of anger. He was cheating on my mom, who was nothing but good to him. He was cheating on out family, who loved him. Even I loved him, despite the fact he hated me. This made his crimes against our family that much worse, and it finally sunk in that he was wrong. He beat me for doing the same thing they were doing. How is that different from the love Axe was giving me the other day?

I felt sick with anger and in that moment all I wanted to do was pin my father to a wall and scream at him. I wanted him to know everything. I wanted answers, and I intended to get them tonight. I couldn't stop the angry tears from falling down my cheeks, and I didn't care at the moment. I didn't care about making noise anymore either. I wanted to see him, I wanted him to see me. Now I was sure the keys were with them, and either way I would have to fight them. This way I'm ready, and angry enough to face them and hopefully win. I took another breath and rushed to the door, slamming it open and yelling. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CLOUD?!"

The sight before me disgusted me, and pissed me off more. My father was bottom, to think he let Leon do that to him. He always pretended to be bigger then everyone, always pretended that he was better.  
This was not the actions of a man who truly had control. He's such a liar, and I growled. They were so stunned that they didn't react fast. I saw the keys on the dresser and ran for them. Just because I wanted to punch him, kick him, hurt him. That would make me my father, and I wouldn't be that man. I ran for the keys and almost got them too. If it weren't for Leon rugby tackling me to the floor.

"It seems the kitten has come home." He spat and spoke menacingly. The fear was starting to set in again. I struggled desperately, kicking and growling and snapping at him. My father just sat up on the bed. "What should we do with him Cloud?"

"Hmm, He ruined our fun. I was really close." He whined and my eyes widened. I had never heard my father sound so needy or pitiful before. I glared at him and continued to struggle. Cloud got up and walked over to us, his manhood still standing at attention. My stomach twisted and I got a really bad feeling about this situation. I closed my eyes and whined continuing to struggle. "Just go tie him up and let's continue. " My father's voice was close so I opened my eyes. He had leaned down to nuzzle Leon's neck.

"Oh no! I'm not letting this fucker get away again. I don't even know why we took him with us! We either have to kill him, or keep him locked up, and do it now." Leon said sternly. My heart started beating faster. I had come too far, survived too much to die now because I let my anger get the best of me. I closed my eyes tight; my heart was beating faster and faster. I couldn't look; I couldn't watch and wait for my fate. I was always pitifully weak; there was no way I was getting out from under Leon right now. So all I could do was wait for what was going to come next.

"Let's just continue, he's no threat, he won't get anywhere." My father's voice whispered. His voice sounded closer than before. I opened my eyes and he was leaning down over Leon, their mouths close enough to kiss. Then he glanced at me and the smirk on his face made my stomach twist and knot harder than before. "It looks like he wants to watch." His tone of voice scared me, and the look only made it all worse.

He stood straight, and Leon got off me. I noticed he was chuckling and looking just as evil as my father. I whimpered and tried to scurry backward. My father caught me by the hair before I could get very far. This made me gasp at the pain and force of how I was yanked forward. The next thing I knew, my father had shoved himself inside my mouth. Bile rose up into my throat, but it was forced down by the very thing that was making me sick. I tried to push him away, but as I said, I was pitifully weak. "suck properly boy, or you're dying right here, right now."

I didn't care about my life. So I didn't do anything but continue to struggle to get away. He growled in frustration and pulled my hair harder, "Fine, I will kill Sora if you don't suck properly!" and that got to me. My heart sank lower than it had been. My body went numb and I thought back to Sora's happy face. He doesn't deserve to die because of this man. So I did as he said. I started sucking, and with each time he thrust into my mouth, I got sicker, and sicker, till I couldn't feel my body anymore. My mind was blank, and I forgot where I was, who I was. The next thing I remember was waking up, covered in something white and sticky. I got up and found that my writs was tied to the bed post. No one was in the room, thankfully. I smiled at the fact it wasn't hard to untie myself from the bed post. Luck was on my side again, and my father was stupid. I tried to stand and had to bite my lip hard to bite back a whimper. "Oh dear god….." Tears fell from my eyes. The pain from my ass felt like I was being torn in half. "Get up Roxas, fucking…get up…" I stood very slowly and shook violently. I kept telling myself to move, to find the keys, get some of dad's cloths on, and leave. Soon I had the keys in my hands, but my vision was fading from the pain. I stumbled out of the room. There were sounds coming from downstairs. "You can't walk down stairs…you have to go out the window….you have to get out of here….Roxas…" I panted and hobbled back into the room. I was trying to be quiet, and it seemed I was doing a good job, they hadn't started coming for me.

It felt like an eternity before I got to the window. I opened it and looked out, I was luckily really close to the van, but I didn't see any way down, besides a suicide jump. "Bed sheets…or the rope?" I thought aloud to keep myself awake and sane. I started with the rope and the tied it to the closet doorknob and then a bed sheet to that. I kept working till I had three sheets tied together and was able to throw it out the window. "Okay Roxas…n-now or never…" I panted and checked the pants pockets for the keys. They were still there. So I took it slow getting out of the window, one leg over. That pain made my vision fade completely for a few seconds. I couldn't waste time, I had to move, so I moved the other leg over. Then I grabbed the sheet rope and started to climb down. I couldn't waste time, they could come up here. I need to get out of here. I tried climbing down the ropes, but I slipped and gripped tighter to the sheets. "F-fuck…please let me go see him…let me go see him again….I've lived through hell long enough." I whimpered and caught my breath before I slowly climbed down. When I was down I ran for the van.

Dad and Leon were at the front door, holding a gun to my face. "Where…ou thi.. re…ng bo?" I couldn't hear him talk, my vision was burry and my heart was beating in my ears violently fast. Fell to my knees and couldn't catch my breath. This was the end, I couldn't win, I was going to die. I wasn't going to see Axel again, or Sora, or mom. I was going to die in hell. I wasn't going to get out of here. All I could do to comfort myself was curl my tail around myself and wait for him to shoot.

"AAAHHH! RIKU PLEASE…PLEASE..M-MAKE IT STOP…PLEASE!" I cried, my ears burned, my body burned, like I had the flu. I was lying in the guest bed of my grandparent's. I have been here for practically a week, burning, and aching. My bones were cracking and I have never felt worse. My vision was burry, and I could barely make out my boyfriend's face through my tears and the way my eyes wouldn't focus on anything.

"Shhh, shhh Sor, It's the last day, everything will be okay tonight." He put something cold on my forehead and it took some of the burning away. "Just try to sleep baby, I'll be here." I could feel his cold hand on my cheek, petting me. Then his hand moved to my ear and it felt, weird. I shivered and let out a loud moan. The feeling was so good, so good. I couldn't help it. I forgot that the walls were thin in the house, and that my grandparents just heard me moan like a whore. "S-Sora? "

I opened my eyes "D-Do that again, please." I whimpered and nuzzled into his hand. The sensation rippled down my spine. "Please, it makes the pain stop…" The pain was slowly starting to seep in again and I whimpered and begged him to pet my ears. "Ri, please."

He gave into me eventually, petting my ears and cheeks, I shivered in ecstasy and bit my lip to try to keep myself from screaming. I felt just as good as how much I hurt a few moments ago. It was weird, but I liked the pleasure much more. I whimpered. "Ri..Ri…I-I'm ….ah!" I came, all he did was pet my ears, and the intense pleasure made me cum in my pants like a middle schooler. I couldn't even think enough to feel embarrassed. I looked up at Riku and he was chuckling at me.

"Cute, I love you Sora." He said in his smooth bedroom voice. That nearly pushed me over the edge again, just the sound of his voice, his smooth deep voice. He kissed me softly and it was like electricity, I jolted and kissed him back. There was a knock at the door and Riku was off me in an instant. I was still tingling from the pleasure, but it was fading. I opened my eyes to see my grandfather.

"It seams he is almost done with his transformation. He is giving into his animal side. Don't let him loose himself. If he gives into it, he won't stop changing until all he is, is a cat. " His tone was gravely serious. "Plus, I don't want to hear my grandson making such lewd noises." I had enough sense in the moment to feel the shame full force.

"Sorry sir, I just wanted to help the pain stop…" Riku's voice still soothed me, but it wasn't as intense. "Is he really almost done? He's been screeming for nearly a week now. I can't watch him be in pain anymore…" It sounded like he was crying. That's all I could understand before I passed out.

When I woke up I was cradled in something warm. I heard voices, deep ones, and a few higher pitched ones. I slowly opened my eyes and whimpered when it hurt. I cowered into the warmth and sighed. A voice came through the haze. "Hey babe, you okay?" It was Riku and he sounded worried. I nodded and cuddled into what I assumed to be Riku holding me. "That's good, hey babe, your mom's here Sor. She's been worried." I whined and hugged him around the middle. I heard him chuckle. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed and look up at him, "Peachy Riku…I'm exhausted, and I would really like to sleep…" I look from Riku's face to see mom's. "I'm sorry mom, can you let Grandpa explain? This has been on hell of a week for me, and I just…need some sleep." I yawned and curled into Riku.

"Sure sweetie, but you're okay?" She sounded motherly and worried. I smiled and nodded. She sighed and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I smiled and cuddled to Riku. "Sleep okay sweetie?" I nodded and cuddled to Riku again. I never did go back to sleep, but I did enjoy listening to them talk. Gramps explained how I can to him, and that I had found a soul mate. My mom seemed happy about that. I was grateful, and cuddled closer to Riku when she was praising him for being good to me. I love him because he's so understanding and adult about things.

I opened my eyes after a while and yawned. I stretched out and yawned again. I let out a mew and there were giggled and chuckles all around me. Mom spoke up first, "Oh you're like a new born kitten! It reminds me of when Roxas changed. He was so cute." Then mom reached over and I then I felt her warm fingers on my ears. I mewed and squirmed.

"Noo! Mom stop!" I whined and squirmed out of Riku's lap. I pouted once I was on the floor. She giggled at me, and I didn't appreciate it. I hid my face in Riku's leg and whined. "Riiiku! Make her stop it!" I felt something fuzzy brush against my cheek and I opened my eyes and blinked. There was something brown and fuzzy, like a….cat's tail. I blushed and grabbed it, and yelped. I squeezed too hard had hurt myself. Riku chuckled this time and I pouted at him. "Stop making fun of me!" I whined at them all and flailed. I felt my ears shift on my head, and that was a very odd feeling.

Riku Picked me up and pulled me back onto his lap. I whined and struggled to get away from him. "Let goo! Meanie!" I whined and pouted at him at face level. He grinned at me and leaned in to kiss me. I felt a blush burn over my entire face. I froze my entire body except my trembling. Riku leaned away, looking worried.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and I whimpered and hit his chest. I couldn't find words to express how embarrassed I was right now. I hadn't kissed Riku in many public places before. It brought back memories of when I was still changing, and Ri pet my ear. I couldn't meet his gaze so I hid my face in his neck. He hugged my tight. "Sor?"

"Shut up Riku! My mom and my grandparents are in the room!" I whined. He chuckled and pet my hair lovingly before he pet my ears I purred and hid my face more into his neck. I couldn't bring myself to protest. It felt so good to feel him rub my ear the way he did. I hummed and cuddled to him and shifted. The feeling wasn't good, because I was getting excited. "I'm fine Ri, you can stop that….." I whimpered and pouted at him.

He grinned and pecked my lips. "I know, but the way you're purring is so cute. Plus you're parents left a while ago. You've been tethered to my side for a good 5 minutes. "He chuckled and I went red again. He kissed me again. Then he looked above my head, I assumed at my ears. "Are you really that sensitive?" I felt my ears fold back again in my embarrassment.

"Yeah….it feels really good when you rub my ears." I shivered and blushed more. I kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you Riku, thank you for being here for me all week." I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his silvery hair. "W-What did mom say about us?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

"What's there to say?" He smiled, " She likes me Sor, don't worry." Riku kissed me softly. I kissed back and that started a full on make-out session. It had been a full week since I kissed him. I felt myself purr at the light touch of his fingers to my sides. The way he rubbed his fingers through my hair. It loved it, all of the attention. I pressed myself against him and mewled. HE blushed and I looked up at him. "Sor, don't give me that look. We can't, not here, and, definitely not when your grandma is in the next room making food."

I whined and pouted, "Riiku!" and let my ears fall, and pouted more, hoping to get him to touch me. I don't know why, but all I could think about was how much I wanted Riku. I bit my lip and swished my tail. I wanted it so much, so bad, right this instant. He looked mesmerized by me, and I smirked. I leaned in, but he stopped me.

"No babe, I can't. I promise, later." He smiled apologetically and I instantly deflated. Many thoughts rant through my head, but only one stuck. '_He lied, he doesn't like the new me. He thinks I'm a freak, freak…' _Before I knew it, Riku was whipping my cheeks with his thumbs. I guess I started crying. "Babe, crying because I don't want to have sex is ridiculous…you're not 13 anymore." He sounded worried, but his words hurt. I hiccupped and slid off his lap and curled into the opposite end of the sofa. I sobbed into my arms. Riku stayed with me through the ugly stuff, the pain and blood, and screams. Why would he not find me ugly? I was stupid to think he would really, just love me as a freak. What would I do without Riku? He's my life, he's what's keeping me together. I can't lose him and Roxas in the same month, or lifetime. What was I supposed to do?


	12. Chapter 12: Road to Salvation

**Okay, so I don't know if anyone's reading this still. I didn't get many reviews, so I don't know if I wanna spend my time writing this, if no one wants to read it. So please tell me what you think about this story. Reviews, good or bad make me inspired to write. **

* * *

"I'm going to go check on dinner, but there is no reason for you to cry Sora. " He growled at me, and I just curled up, my ears twitching against my head as he walked away. The sound his footsteps made were loud, defining. The fact that he walked away from me while I was crying, was heartbreaking. My whole body was numb and yet cold. I could only feel what seems like a slushy of ice running through my veins, making me feel heavy. I stood and slowly walked to the guest room. Each step I took made me feel heavier and heavier. I felt my tail dragging against the floor. I hated it. I hate what happened to me, the way it made me hurt, the way it made Riku look at me. A burning desire to rip it off tore through me like a wild-fire. When I got into the room I saw that the bed had been remade, probably because I bled all over it. Fire burned and battled with the ice under my skin. It gave me an odd numbing, frustrated feeling. I closed the door and grabbed ahold of my ear and pulled hard. I had to bite my lips to keep quiet, but I pulled and pulled, trying to tear it off. Tears fell from my eyes and as Somewhere far away I heard a thud, and there was a sharp pain in my knees. I used too hands to pull my ear. My ear burned and I could feel the skin stretching, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to go back to being cute! I needed to be something Riku wouldn't walk away from!

"Sora! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" My mother screamed at me from the door. I didn't pay much attention to her, I just continued pulling, harder and harder. I wanted to go back to being me. I didn't want to be a freak. I can't deal with it if Riku can just walk away from me. Before I knew it, my mother was grabbing my wrists, pulling my arms away from my ear. "Baby! What on earth are you doing! Why are you hurting yourself like this?!" She sounded weird, warped, faded. That didn't make the concern in her voice any less there. I felt the emotion in my core, by my ear hurt when she spoke. It felt like someone jabbed my eardrum with a cue tip. She must have seen me wince so she started talking again, but I just whimpered and tried to cup my hand over my ear. My ears fell flat against my head, the one I pulled twitched in pain. Her voice got quieter, " Sweetie….what's wrong?"

"Everything….." I sniffled and nuzzled into her chest. My body felt heavy and deprived of warmth. She squeezed me tighter and pet my ear. It stung at first, and I hissed, but eventually her touch made the hurt numb away. My ear was popping, like I was on a plane, and that hurt. I must have really done some damage to it. But I regret it now. I regret the pain I feel. But I still wish it was gone. I still want Riku to want me again.

"Sweetie…..tell me then, I'm here." She kissed my forehead, and it made heat radiate from her lips to all over. It felt good; at least mom still loves me. I curled up to her more, soaking in her comforting vibes. I hugged her tightly and tried not to cry again. I wish Riku would hold me like this. But he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't hold me. I'm so tired, I just want to sleep. I want to curl up to Roxas like we would when we were young and sleep.

"Dinner's…..ready?" I heard Riku's voice from my mother's hold. He sounded confused, and I hid my face away in my mom's shoulder. I didn't want to see him; I didn't want to burden him with my face. He walked over and I held tighter to my mom.

"He was pulling his ear, like he was trying to rip it off…." She explained.

"What? Sora, why would you do that?" He asked, but I don't think he meant it to sound as concerned as he made it.

She hugged me tight and sighed, "I don't think he's feeling well….maybe he needs to sleep? Does that sound right?" She was walking to me. I thought for a moment, I was starving, but I didn't want people to have to see me, so I nodded. If I stayed up here, no one would have to see me. I could sneak food later.

"Alright sweetie, stand up, you can't stand right?" She helped me up, I nodded dully and tried to keep my head down. I refused to look at either of them. My mom helped me into the bed and tucked me in. I curled into the bed, hugging my knees tightly. "Sleep Sor, call us if you need anything." She whispered and they left. Riku didn't even say anything to me. This made me feel heavy and lonely. The room was very quiet, deafeningly so. My ear rang with the most annoying tone, but it didn't hurt as much.

I held my ear, feeling the urge to cry again. I liked my ears and tail, I thought they were cute, and they made me feel closer to Roxas. I don't want to have to get rid of them, but if Riku won't love me, I have to. I pet my ear softly, and curled my wail around me. "Riku….Why did you lie….Do you really think I'm ugly?" my voice broke on the last word I muttered. I was really tired and my body felt like it was sinking into the bed. "Roxas…I need you….I need to talk to you…I need to know you're safe….Roxas…please be alive…" I fell asleep worried, and hurt. I didn't have very good dreams through the night.

My ears fell flat on my head and my heart wouldn't stop hammering in my ears as I waited. It felt like an eternity, but in reality, it had only been a few seconds. My whole life flashed in my eyes, my whole life. I saw dad, Sora, mom, then Axe, and all the time we spent together. The thought of losing him, losing the chance to see him again after I tried so hard to see him, pissed me off. My blood boiled and I snarled and pounced on Leon. I growled and saw red, figuratively and literally. I had cut his cheek with my nails because I scratched him as I pounced. I hissed as I knocked him to the ground, pinning him there. My father must have been stunned because it felt like a minute before he reacted and grabbed the collar of my shirt. That's when I swung my head at him and growled. "Let...Me the fuck go cloud!"

He looked scared for a moment before he pulled a smirk on his face. "Oh? Why should I do that Roxas? " I growled and bit his hand hard, so hard I tasted blood. He screamed and I bit harder, growling until cloud let him go. He ran to the truck and got into the driver's side and pulled away. He was so glad that Reno let him dive sometimes, otherwise getting away would be very hard. His heart sped up as He heard gun shots and the review mirror was blown to bits on his side. He sped up and turned out of the drive way. I finally felt safe, and I relaxed and aloud the pain of my muscles, and my hands and my heart to flood in. The pain of my body was so much better than being tense and terrified for my life. So I finally allowed myself to breath, but that was a bad thing. I was so tired, so very tired.

I drove for hours and I'm still in the woods. "Fuck…." I mumbled as I struggled to keep my eyes open. This was going to turn out very bad. I need sleep, but I can't just sleep out here in the wilderness. I couldn't even change having Cloud and Leon finding me again. I need to get back to Sora mom and Axe. I need to do something to keep myself awake, so I turn on the radio to a rock and roll station. When Linkin' Park's "Burn it Down" came on I had to sing along with it. I started out quietly, just singing softly to myself tiredly.

"The cycle repeated  
As explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find  
And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know

We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground"

I let my voice get a little louder as the words of the lyrics began to embed themselves into my heart. I let the music take over my mind a little, while still keeping my eyes on the road. It was a nice way to distract me from my pain, and keep me awake. So I allowed my mood to be swayed with the tone of the song. The way I always do when I listen to music.

"The colors conflicted  
As the flames, climbed into the clouds  
I wanted to fix this  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down  
And you were there at the turn  
Caught in the burning glow  
And I was there at the turn  
Waiting to let you know

We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground"

I was fully awake from the music. It flowed through me, through my veins like coffee did to someone who needs to stay awake. I imagined singing this to father, to Leon. I imagined being able to tell them exactly what I felt through this song. I loved this band. They were talented, and they got messages across effectively. I sang the next verse over the sound of the radio.

"You told me yes  
You held me high  
And I believed when you told that lie  
I played soldier, you played king  
And struck me down, when I kissed that ring  
You lost that right, to hold that crown  
I built you up, but you let me down  
So when you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn  
And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know"

I took this time to calm myself before I was blinded by the rage from the song. I still needed to drive the car. So I took my breath back, but continued to let the music take over my body. It felt so nice to be able to let loose. Music has always been a great stress reliever. Axel was the one who really showed me to my favorite bands, and he was the one who told me to listen to music that could express my mood. He's always helpful like that. It's a good thing the next verse started, or I would have started to let the loneliness, and the fact I missed him so much settle in my heart again. So I sang.

"We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground  
When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground  
When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground "

I let the music fade from my veins and it left me tingling. I wanted more, and I hoped that this was a lucky radio day for me. I sang along with every song that I knew that came on. Before I knew it, it was pitch black out and there were still trees. It didn't seem like there was any end to them. The fuel tank was luckily Cloud keeps fuel in the back so he didn't always have to stop at a gas station, and I guess for situations like this. For once in a really long time, I was grateful to my father for something. That didn't sit well in my stomach. I didn't want to dwell too much on that, so I didn't. I got away from them, from my father. All I had to do now was get to my family. Hopefully the car wouldn't run out of gas before I could do so.

A few hours later, my eyes heavy even with the music blasting, I saw the greatest sight I had ever witnessed. I see lights in the distance. They looked glorious, and they called to me. I sped up and went double the speed limit, and those lights in the distance, didn't seem so distant anymore. It was a golden moment when I finally entered that town. I slowed down to the speed limit as I road through the town's streets. I looked around trying to figure out where I was and it didn't take me too long to figure out I was in Twilight Town. I don't remember ever being here before, but I don't care. Someone can help me. I just need to get gas, somehow. I didn't really have money either. I parked in the parking lot of a small shopping center and searched the car for any money and all I found was 20 bucks. That was not going to be enough to get home. I don't really know how far away from home I am, so I don't know how much gas I'll need. To fill this thing up it takes 40 bucks, so I'd only get a half a tank. "Fuck…." I groaned tiredly.

I got out of the car, and dear god it hurt so bad to move. Sitting in the car like I had been for at least 8 hours, plus all of my injuries and soreness from before finally hit me like a ton of bricks. I nearly passed out from the pain. I was gripping the Mirror of the car deathly tight and breathing hard. I must have been whimpering, or looking suspicious because someone walked up to me and grabbed my tail and yanked. I yelped and jumped alert and ready to fight again. When I turned around I saw three kids, around my age. One was short and pudgy and he looked surprised. The one who was closest to me, and most likely the person who tugged my tail, he was a little taller than me with dandy blind hair that stayed up like a cliff. There was a girl behind them both who looked at me like she wanted to be worried, but she was scared, her hands were covering her mouth and her posture said she didn't know whether to run or help me.

I hissed at them, my ears flattening to my head. I forgot that it's not normal to have tattered clothes, and cat features. I glared at them hard and tried to become one with the truck. I didn't want trouble, but the tall one looked like he could fight me if he wanted to. I didn't think I could fight him off either. I just wanted sleep, I didn't need trouble. They stared at me in shock for a moment, before looking at each other. Then the tall one took another step closer and I hissed again, growling, trying to tell him to get away. I probably didn't look very frightening though, I was so beat up already. He stopped and blinked. "H-Hey…are you...real?"

That question caught me off guard. I frowned, but didn't move otherwise. He hesitated but relaxed a bit and smiled, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you….but, what…are you? Who are you? Why do look like shit?" he said bluntly. The girl behind him scoffed and hit his arm. She walked up to me, no longer looking scared. Her eyes looked kind, but I refused to believe it. They could be working for Leon or Cloud, or they could just want to turn me in to a science facility for money. I couldn't trust anyone. She reached over, but stopped her hand before she touched me.

"My name is Olette, and I'm sorry we've frightened you, but we really were just curious. You don't look too good….I think you might need to get to a hospital. " Her voice sounded kind, and I felt my muscles relaxing despite my brain telling me to stay on guard. Something about the way she spoke reminded me of my mother. She smiled and grabbed my hand and I hissed at the pain from my wounds on my wrists. They were infected and they hurt like hell now that I wasn't in imminent danger. "My mom is a doctor, and I know that this is very bad….Hayner, we need to take him to the hospital now." She looked up at her tall friend and he sighed.

"But, who the hell is he? I tugged on that tail Olette, that's not a freaking cosplay! I think he's a freak! He was probably hanging out with those punks from Neverlands. " he spat at me and I tensed again, hissing at him. I didn't like that fucking word, he knew nothing about me dammit! I didn't do shit to deserve this. I tried to get away from her grip, but I was too weak, and my knees finally buckled.

"Ah!" I yelped as I fell. Olette looked scared and she tried to catch me, but her pudgy friend grabbed me before I fell. He smiled at me and helped me stay up. My ears were still flat against my head, and I still didn't know what to think of these people. But I guess I couldn't do much now that I could barely stand by myself. I whimpered and hung my head. "M-My name is...R-Roxas Strife….a-and I…just...please help me." I whimpered.

"Why are you so beaten up Roxas?" Olette asked me softly, "Where are you from?"

I really didn't want to answer truthfully, but I see no other option. "My father…..his boyfriend…kidnaped me, beat me….I got away, stole the van….hurts….I-I'm from Radiant Garden…." I whispered, "I am a freak….but please help me…I just want to go home…"

"Fine, let's get him in the car." I heard Hayner say, he sounded closer to me. I lifted my head, tensing again. He scared me, a lot. He had big muscles, and mean eyes. When I looked up at him, he was looking angry. I tried to stand on my own and get out of the pudgy one's grip.

"I-I just need a map…It's okay...n-never mind…"

"Stop being dumb and help us help you into the truck." He sighed and grabbed my arms and wrapped it around his shoulder, lifting me up a bit more so I could stand better. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry I pulled you...uh...tail."

I blushed and looked down. Then I heard the pudgy one talk, "Maybe we should take him to the hospital…I mean, there are a lot of people there. They will think he's just playing a prank or something. He does look…not normal. Olette can you call your mom?" I looked at him then to Olette. That made sense. Mom never took me to the hospital, she always took me to our family doctor. He understood why I looked the way I did. She nodded and pulled out her cell phone as we all walked to what I think to be Hayner's truck. It looked beat up, but it was rather large for a truck. It had an actual back seat, which I was thankful for. They helped me in the truck as Olette was talking to her Mother. They boys looked me over and hayner grabbed my tail rather roughly and I yelped.

"Don't' do that! That's attached to me you know!" I growled, blushing. I wrapped my tail around myself and flattened my ears a bit more. He chuckled at me and I pouted a little. The pudgy one lifted a hand and grabbed my ear, softly and pet it. I instantly lost myself in the soft touch. I hadn't felt it in some time, and I forgot how much I love the feeling. I didn't even realize I had been purring loudly until the hand stopped and I opened my eyes to protest at Axel to keep going.

"Wow, you're not just a freak cosplaying….You're really like…a cat or something….Weird…" I blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, my family on my father's side is cursed or something….I wish I didn't look like this…" I spat a little venomously. "It's my father's fault…." I whispered.

"My mom said to meet her in the hospital, going in the faculty entrance." Olette chimed in and I looked over to her.

"Uhm..I don't have any money…I wouldn't be able to pay her…." I mumbled and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't' worry about it. My mom said that it's more important to get you treated then getting money." She smiled brightly at me. That was the best thing I had heard since I got kidnapped. I started to tear up, but whipped it away quickly. "Now let's go, Hayner I suggest you drive slow. Pence, can you make sure he doesn't hit his head?" She ordered, but in such a way it seemed like suggestions. She reminded me of a cousin of mine, Namine.

They all got to their respective positions in the car, Olette in front, Hayner driving, and Pence sat in the back with me. He let me lay my head on his lap as we drove. Halfway through the drive he started petting my ears again and I purred softly until it put me to sleep. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down so much, but my body needed rest.

* * *

**Like I said before, please review. I really like to hear your thoughts on this. I don't write this and put it up on the internet for nothing. I want to know what people think. So please, tell me if it's good, bad, or if I should just stop, keep going. 'Cause I'm getting bored.**


	13. Chapter 13: A New Dawn?

**H-Hey guys...uhh...well, It's been what...months? Yeah, I had a lot on my plate ^^;;, and I uh...yeah. Sorry for the /really/ long overdue update, but here it is! it's like 6 pages or something like that . so yeah o3o. En-fucking-joy my lovelies! 3~ **

**-gives out free cookies to all of my readers-**

**if you review Axel will give you a lap dance~**

* * *

I wake to a steady beeping and soft whispers. My ears twitch at the annoying sounds. When I open my eyes I'm practically blinded by light and hiss. This causes the whispering voices to turn to shouts. All voices I barely recognize.

"He's awake!" A female voice cried out.

"I saw him move!" A male voice states, sounding further away than the female one.

"I saw it too! Roxas! Roxas are you okay?" A male voice spoke, and I feel a hand on my shoulder, shaking. It made my head spin too much and I whimper.

"You three need to stop shouting and Hayner, stop shaking him. He's hurt pretty bad and that's not helping." A fourth voice speaks above the rest, one I don't recognize. Hayner, the name she said, sounds familiar. Why though? I open my eyes and try not to stare into the white light. I idly wonder if I was dead. I have to be. I feel too comfortable. I have to be dead.? And why is the world beeping? As my vision seeps back slowly I notice the overly white walls, and the machines around me. Next thing I notice is that there are a lot of people around me, hovering.

"Roxas?" That familiar female voice cheers, it came from the direction of a brunette girl, her face seems familiar. Her eyes have a worried glint in them. I open my mouth and try to speak, but my voice comes out in a squeaky rasp instead. It hurt, so bad. I touch my throat and my ears flatten against my head. I can't talk. What if I can't ever talk again? I need to run, run from, run from… I don't know what from, I just can't stay here. It's too dangerous. Soemthing in the back of my head is telling me to run, fast. Like something is chasing me, and I can get away. I just have to leave, now. But all the memorys are fuzzy.

There's a tap on my shoulder and I look up to see that a woman, who looks a lot like the girl who just spoke to me. She's smiling softly, and holding water in the other hand. She puts it in my hand and her soft voice floats over me. "It will make you feel better. You've been out for a few days. My name is Aireth, and I'm Olette's mother. They found you in the Sadkassle parking lot, half dead. I have fixed you up. Cleaned out all of your wounds, and stitched up anything that needs stitching. It is only fair that I get something in return from you, alright?" She smiles at me, and I hesitantly nod. I can't refuse someone who basically has my life in their hands.

"Good, now what I want to know is, how the hell did you get there? And what happened to you?" She frowns a bit, her eyes look worried. I look away from her to stare at my lap. What happened? My head hurts, and I can't remember. Flashes of woods and a cabin dance across my memory. Colors of red and white, yellow and brown. Scary faces. It hurts to think. My breathing picks up, and the machine next to me starts beeping fast, too fast. My vision blurs and my ears ring loudly. I hiss in pain and wrap my tail around myself. My body trembles and then my world blacks out. Only for a moment.

The next thing I see is a redhead standing in a doorway, filled with light that breaks up the darkness all around me. A tall, lean looking male. He's wearing baggy, ripped-at-the-knees blue jeans. They hug just the right spots on him. I feel my cheeks flushing. Who is this? I trail my eyes up his body to see he's wearing a band shirt, black with a logo that reads "Organization XVIII" I almost can't take my eyes off his chest, but I make myself look up to his face. Who is he? His chin is pointy, it's very strong and sexy. His lips are thin and a natural pale pink color. His nose is pointy and well fitting to his face. His eyes shine with a… an emotion I can't name. Their color is a deep jade green. It accentuates his tattoos that are under his eyes, purple tear drops. There is one under each eye. Why is he looking at me like that? I feel my heart beat faster. His hair is big, very, very big. A deep, yet bright red. It sticks up in big spikes falling down his back.

He opens his mouth and says, "Come back Roxy. Come to me. I miss you." His voice is deep and it makes me shiver. I don't know this man. Yet everything about him seems familiar, loving, caring. His eyes, I know his eyes, the soul they hold. Who is he? I miss him so much, my heart lurches painfully. How can I miss a man I've never met? My feet move without my thinking. I don't move any closer to him even though I'm moving my legs. I begin to run toward him, and yet he is getting farther away. He isn't moving, why can't I reach him? Who is he? My head and heart hurts. Thoughst and emotions are running too fast through me. I want to bury myself in his chest. I know he's my safe haven, I know he's here to protect me from the darkness. He's here to take me away from the scary faces, and the woods, and the colors. He's here to make it all go away. But I can't reach him. My legs are getting tired, and my lungs are burning, but I don't want to stop running. I can't. I need to get to him. I feel the scary faces watching me.

"Don't leave me!" I cry desperately. Tears fall down my face as I continue to run frantically towards him. Something makes me trip. I fall in slow motion as I watch him turn away and walk through the door just before I fall face first to some mud. I whine and sit up, holding my nose. I look around, but I can't see the redhead. All I can see are trees, and a log cabin. I don't like this place. The scary faces live here.

I wake up with my head throbbing and stomach growling. My ear hurts intensely everytime it twitches to hear a new sound. I didn't want to make any alarming sounds. I don't need to worry mom anymore then she already is. I look to my side, hoping to see Riku, but no. I put my hand on the bed next to me, and it's not warm either. I don't think he slept here last night. He probably just went home, not wanting to see my face again. My heart stings and my fingers twitch to try to rip the damn cat features off my face. I didn't want them if Riku didn't want them. I can't loose him, especially right now. Not while I'm so lost without Roxas. God must hate me or something.

Moping wont help, it probably would make mom worry, so I get up. My stomach feels like it's folding on itself. I haven't really eaten for a couple days now. I didn't want to eat really, it would take too much energy to. I just want to show my family my face, go home, then begin searching for Roxas again. As I walk down the stairs, I'm shocked ot hear riku's voice mixed in with my grandfather's. I stop before I get all the way down the stairs, and sit. I stay quiet and listen to the conversation.

"When I walked in last night, I don't know what he was doing. It took both Tifa and I to get him to stop trying to rip his ear off. Why would he want to do that?" Riku sounds worried. For what reason thought? Why is he worried about me when he doesn't want me? I bite my lip harshly to keep myself from yelling at him. He has no right, lying to my family abou his "love" for me. My grandfather responds to him in an equally worried voice that holds more thought in it.

"This doesn't sound good…he sounds like me when I was young. The reason I don't have my cat ears and tail is because I did the same thing. My wife…she didn't look too pleased when she first saw me. I was so afraid of loosing her because of the new features, I tried to get rid of them. I succeded in the first one….so my parents had to get the rest removed….I don't want that to happen to sora…." He sounded a little angry. "So, tell me, what did you do to him? Why would he try to hurt himself in this way?"

Riku's response surprises me, "Me? What did I do? Nothing..nothing on pourpose. I think he looks cute, I like how I can see his emotion because he can't stop his ears from flicking or twitching. I don't want him to hurt himself. So don't you dare blame me! I came to you to see if you could help."

Riku didn't know what he did? How could he not know? He has to be lying to Grandpa. Riku pushed me away when all I wanted was for him to hold me. He pushed me away the first moment everyone else was gone. He has to be lying about my ears being cute. I couldn't help but fold them flat to my head. I was so hurt that he wouldn't even take responsibility for what he did. I didn't want to listen to more so I stood and walked down the stairs. My tail wrapped around my waist and my ears flat against my head. I tried to look tired, and not upset. Both Riku and my grandfather look up at me at the same itme. They both smile, but riku's face falls slowly, the longer he looked me over. I try not to pay attention to him and curl up in the chair opposite him, yawning a big fake yawn. "Morning…" I mumble and nuzzle my face into the chair.

"You don't seam awake enough to say that Mr. How are you feeling?" My grandfather asks me with a bit of relief and a bit of amusement in his voice. I just grumble and ignore him. "Well, would you like breakfast?" His voice is back to worried. I just shake my head and shift a bit in the seat.

My grandfather sighs and I hear somwone get up, I assumed it was my grandfather. I was wrong when I felt and heard Riku. He grabs my arm and pulls me over a bit to look at him. His eyes calculating, searching, and confused. I furrow my brow and blink at him. I don't know what he's up to. Then I realize that my grandfather is right there. He's trying to look like a nice boyfriend. "Sora, whats wrong, something is wrong."

I blush and look away from his eyes. He could always read me, even without the fact that my ears twitched when he spoke. I just wish He would apologize and kiss me. I wish he would tell me he loves me. I don't know when I started to cry or grab my ear, but I felt the pain before I realized what I was doing. I tug on my ear again. Tears fall from my eyes as I look at the floor. Why can't he love me? Am I so different with the ears? Does the tail gross him out? Is it because I want to curl up on his lap and purr? Why won't he love me. I tug harder, but I don't do much damage because Riku pulls my hand off my ear and lifts my chin to look into his eyes. "Sora. What is bothering you?"

I can't take it. His eyes are so, so beautiful. They show the soul I love, and the soul I can't tell if I can trust. The soul looks hurt. His soul. Why? Is he pained to look at me? Why is he making me look at him if it hurts him? "W-Why?" I stammer, crying harder. I wish he wouldn't play dumb. I love him so much. His expression changes, and he loos confused and angry I guess.

"What do you mean? Why what Sora?" His voice is harsh and I flinch away. My grandfather got up and grabs his shoulder.

"Watch yourself boy." He growl at Riku, and I don't know if I feel happy or sad that my grandfather is trying to stop this. Riku would never hurt me. Riku, even if he hated me, wouldn't hurt me. He always said he hated watching sifer hurt me the way he does. He can't be trying to hurt me. So I deside to elaborate.

"W-Why did you push me away last night?" I try to keep the hurt out of my voice, but I can't. I can barely contain the tears that flow down my cheeks. I want to scream at him. But I don't want to worry my grandfather. Speaking of whitch, his grip on Riku's shoulder tightens. I look up at my grandfather, and his eyes look murderous. I gasp and my ears twitch again. Grandfather speaks in a low, angry tone.

"You told me you didn't know what you did to make him hurt himself. I do not like lying in my house Riku." I've never heard my grandfather speak like that before. I'm scared, and I want to burry my face in Riku's stomach, but when he lets go of my face. For a moment there, I thought he wanted to kiss me again. I'm foolish enough to think he wants me. Instead of holding me and telling me he loves me, he turns back to my grandfather and speaks. I didn't even have time to feel my hert shatter from the rejection.

"I don't know what either of you are talking about. " Riku doesn't sound nervous or scared at all. "Really, I don't-"

"Bulshit, Sora just asked why you did, whatever you did?" My grandfather growled and gripped Riku's collar roughly, pulling him close. Riku stayed calm, staring into my grandfather's eyes. He didn't flinch, or look away. I whimpered a bit. I didn't want Riku to get hurt. My grandfather looks really mad, and weather he loves me still or not, I love him. My grandfather is stronger then he looks, he could hurt Riku, but what do I do? What should I do? What do I do?

"I don't know what I did. Honestly, its news to me that I've hurt him." Riku's voice was raised a little, and his eyes are challenging. Grandpa never likes when people raise their voices at him, not even Father dared to raise his voice to him. Grandfather growled, raising his free hand in a fist, and I stand quickly and hug Riku around the waist and yell with my face buried into Riku's back.

"G-Grandpa D-don't!" My voice is small, even though I yelled. It's muffled by Riku's strong back, and my fear of my family and my Riku fighting. I hug Riku tighter, and wrap my tail around his leg. I want this to stop, the fighting. I want Riku to talk to me. I- I must have jumped to conclusions. Roxas says I do that, that I'm slow, and don't always get the whole message. I must have mixed something up. Riku wouldn't lie, not to my grandfather. He was raised by Sephoroth, a military general. A great man, and someone who requires his children to be respectful. Riku doesn't lie, not about big things. I must have messed up! I must have!

Before I know it, My grandfather let him go, and he's turned around in my arms. My face is in his chest now, and his arms around my shoulders. I feel so small in comparison to him, but it makes me feel safe. I need to look up at him, and say sorry, but I don't want to admit that I'm stupid. I hate admitting that I've messed up.

"Sora?" My grandfather called sharply, there's a harsh bite in his voice. I jump and whimper. My ears fall back on my head and I look up. The first thing I see is Riku's eyes. His beautiful ice blue eyes. They're gazing down at me, with mixed emotion. My eyes tear up and I open my mouth to speak, but I can't. Nothing comes out, not even a squeak.

"Sor? What did I do to upset you?" I feel his hand leave my back and feel it on my ear. It stings, a lot, but I bite my lip so I wouldn't move. I stare into his eyes and grip his shirt tight in my hands. I finally found my voice again.

"Riku….." I hiccupped, but refused to let tears fall, "Why don't you remember? What did I miss? " I bit my lip to try to stop the sobs that want to flow out of my throat. I hear my grandfather slowly step next to us. I can feel his gaze on me, angry, confused. I know he wants to protect me, I also know he's scary when he's mad. I don't want to look at him. I'm scared.

"Well, Riku. Answer him." My grandfather spoke, his voice softer.

Riku tightens his hold on me and looks at him. "Sora and I have only ever had three major fights. Three. I'm not saying we haven't fought more, but those were always petty. But only three fights that have lead to us really hurting one another. I think one of those fights was the other night." He looks at me, his eyes full of sadness, and apology. "After you went to check on dinner, Sora.." Riku's cheeks got a little pink. "Sora must have gotten a bit..excited. He wouldn't leave me alone…if you know what I mean." Riku staired at me, his eyes mixing with too many emotions, too quickly, to name. I blushed darkly and stood on my tippy toes, getting eye level with the silverette.

"Riku! That's not at all what I wanted!" I glanced at my grandfather, who's cheeks were pink. "A-And I'm not just saying that because Grandpa is here. Really, Riku, I just wanted to be close. I hadn't been able to be held all week. I just wanted you to cuddle." I look at the floor and mumble. "I feel this stupid urge to cuddle you, like you're a big pillow." This is so much more uncomfortable than it should be. I glance at Riku. His face is beat red and his mouth is open in shock. I look over to my grandfather and his cheeks are dusted over with pink as well, and a deep scowel is plastered on his face.

"Okay, let me get this straight, this was a misunderstanding?" My grandfather asks. His tone soffened and more confused.

"Sir, I believe we had a misunderstanding." Riku spoke up and held me tighter to his chest.

"Yeah, we did…" I whisper and sigh. "I….I thought he didn't like me. That he had lied when he told everyone he loved me, even with…this." I tugged on my ear slightly. Riku slaps my hand and my head snaps up to see him glaring. "S-Sorry, it's…I'm nervous."

"Fine, alright, I believe the both of you. But Riku, if I see Sora trying to hurt himself again, I can't be blamed for what I might do to you." He stares at Riku with a serious face and in return Riku nodded, with a smile.

"Now that I know what I did, I can fix the problem." He caresses my cheek and kisses my forehead. MY cheeks are burning and my head is dizzy. My grandfather is in the room Riku! This is so embarrassing, yet I am so happy. I hug him so tight and burry my face in his chest. "Now, I'm going to make food….. don't do anything while I'm gone." He left the room and Riku turns to face me again. My cheeks burn more and I look at the gound. This cannot get anymore embarrassing.

"Love, Sora, my Kitten." He whispers softly and it sends shivers down my spine. It feels good, and I look up him. "I love you. Don't ever. EVER, think other wise. If you do, tell me. I will tell you just what I think of you." He cups my cheek and kisses me deeply, wrapping my arm around my waist. I love this man, so much. His kisses feel so good. They taste so amazing. I love it. I love him. And I purr into the kiss, wrapping my tail around him.

"O-oh my." I hear my mother say over by the stairs. I look over at her, biting my lip harshly. "Don't stop because of me. I'm glad you two made up." Her smile is wide and her eyes glistening. Riku chuckles and pets behind my bad ear. Oh god that feels so good. I lean over at him and sigh.

"I-I'm sorry….I know that I've been a pain recently…." I mumble at no one in particular. I hear Riku chuckle again and felt him pick me up. He lifted my legs right from under me. I felt like I was flying for a moment, but then he sat on the sofa and held me close.

"I love you, and I promise that we will find Roxas. We will all be happy after this. I won't let sifer ever, ever hurt you again." He stares into my eyes, and right then, it hits me. Roxas is missing, and we haven't found him yet. I forgot with all of the drama from this week, that my brother had been kidnaped by my father. My smile fades and I sare into Riku's eyes, feeling tears prick my eyes. He better be telling the truth.


End file.
